


The anti X-ray.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, Violence, Yaoi, some gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: We all lose friends from time to time all for different reason stupid or justified. Vav never thought that it'd happen to him though especially the way that it did and he learns that the harshest of debts is to live with regret for what happened. Now with an evil plan in motion he must fight for the city with one less friend to fight alongside him. But will he be able to win with everything working against him and so few to turn to for help? What will happen to X-ray? Whose side will X-ray choose in the end?





	1. Chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A good chunk was written on my phone so hopefully I caught any autocorrects.

Chapter one: 

Vav is visiting Mogar at his home in the treehouse that was built after X-ray and Vavs failed attempt. "You know X-ray is a little... distant..." He says as the two sit in the main area. "It's starting to worry me. I mean he says that he's fine but... still..." He hangs his head. “I just am no longer sure if I actually believe him when he just brushes it off as that he is fine.” He sighs. “One thing that I don’t understand is why he won’t tell me what is going on. Aren’t we friends? What’s wrong with telling your friends what is wrong…” He takes a moment to take a slightly deep breath before continuing. “I am just worried…” He blinks in surprise when his chin is gently grabbed only for his head to be tilted back up so the two’s eyes meet. 

"Mogar understand Vavs worry." Mogar tells him. 

"Say. Do you think you could talk to him?" Vav asks getting an idea. "Maybe it's just something he doesn't want to tell me for whatever reason. So please Mogar... Please find out what is wrong with him.” "

"Mogar shall try." Mogar responds with a nod as he releases Vav’s chin.

Vav smiles softly. "Thank you!” He says and hugs Mogar glad that the other has agreed to help.

Mogar returns the hug being careful to not crush the other. 

Later...

X-ray is walking along the streets by the edge of town on his own almost as if he is kind of lost in thought. 

Mogar looks around then once he notices the other he heads on over towards the other. He approaches him from behind. "X-ray." He says to get the others attention.

X-ray stops and turns to Mogar who also stops walking. "Yes?" He questions turning to fully face the bear like man. He keeps his gaze on the other lad as he awaits for an answer.

"What wrong?" Mogar asks keeping their eyes locked together. 

"Nothing." X-ray flashes the other a smile. "I'm fine." 

Mogar doesn't look all that convinced as he seems to stare at X-ray expectantly.

"Mogar." X-ray sighs with his eyes dropping to half open he then closes his eyes for a moment only to open them back to normal as he looks to the other trying to seem alright. "Really. It's ok. There's nothing to worry about." 

Mogar crosses his arms over his chest in response to that obviously not believing his act. 

"I'm fine. Please don't worry." X-ray tells him. 

"Why is X-ray pushing friends away?" Mogar asks him. 

"I think you might have a wrong idea. I'm not doing that." X-ray tells him raising his hands out in front of him slightly.

Mogar shakes his head slightly closing his eyes for a moment as he does this. He opens his eyes as he stops shaking his head to look to the other lad that is in front of him. 

"There is nothing to discuss." X-ray says lowering his hands back to his sides then he turns and runs off away from Mogar. 

Mogar is about to give chase but a hand grabbing his arm stops him though he didn't struggle as he could have broken the persons shoulder very easily. He turns to see who it is and finds Vav. 

"Chasing him won't help." Vav tells him then sighs closing his eyes. "Why is he pushing us away?" He questions sadly.

"Mogar does not know." Mogar responds glancing back to where X-ray ran off as he wonders himself why X-ray is acting like this.

What could X-ray be hiding from them that is so important to keep hidden at least in X-ray’s view? Could it be something terrible that he is ashamed of? Or perhaps it is something that X-ray is just stuck on answers for yet it is something that X-ray wants to get the answers for by himself. 

Vav looks down hurt and sad by how X-ray is acting. "I... I thought that the three of us were friends and friends tell friends what's wrong..." He sighs again as Mogar turns back to face him again. "I just don't understand why he's pushing us away." He says sadly watching the ground. “I mean if I had done something like that one time then I would understand why he is angry with him… But… There isn’t a single thing that I can think of that I could have done wrong… That I could have done to make him become so distant and… And… To push away offered help… I just wish he would tell me what it is that I have done wrong then maybe he would stop pushing us away… Then maybe we will have our friend back...” 

Mogar brings Vav into a hug, careful not to squish him, who is surprised at first but he then returns it closing his eyes to enjoy the hug he is getting from Mogar.

.....................

X-ray finally allows himself to slow down leaving him slightly panting as he hunches over with his hands on his knees for a few moments to catch his breath. He straightens as soon as he has caught his breath and he looks back but doesn't see anyone following him making him sigh in relief. He turns away to look at where he is.

There are some trees here and there with a few forest looking areas and fields with only small hills.

"The country side..." X-ray says to himself as he comes to the conclusion of where he is exactly as he notices what looks like a farm or two in the distance. “I ran out to the country side.” He closes his eyes taking a slightly deep breath only for a breeze to pass by him only for a moment before it dies down to stillness. He opens his eyes looking off into the distance as he is about to let himself begin to think to himself but one thing stops him from doing so.

"Greetings."


	2. Chapter two.

Chapter two: 

X-ray spins around and finds himself facing someone who he never thought that he would see again. "Mad King." He gasps slightly. 

The Mad King smiles softly. His hair is a little longer but it hasn't been too long since his defeat so there hasn't been much change. "Yes. It is me the Mad King. I never expected you X-ray to be out here." 

"Why are you hanging around here?" X-ray questions.

"Well it's not like I can just return to the city and I don't quite feel like trying to find another city with no map or anything." The Mad King shrugs. "Only place I can go to is the country side here." 

X-ray blinks. He hadn't thought about that when he and Vav defeated the Mad King. 

The Mad King pretty much has no home now. 

"But why talk to me?" X-ray asks. "I mean surely if you wanted to kill me for making you lose everything then you would have done so by now."

"That may be true." The Mad King says. "However I know that killing you would not help anything. So there is no point in it." He moves a step closer. "However. I can see that something is wrong." 

X-ray pauses then sighs lowering his head. "What?! Am I that obvious?? Is that why people keep saying that!?"

"Actually yes you are obvious." The Mad King confirms. "How about we talk it over?"

X-rays head whips his head back up to look to the Mad King. "What?" 

"Surely you'd want to get whatever it is off of your chest." The Mad King tells him.

X-ray takes a hesitant step back. "Why do you care?" He questions. 

"X-ray do you take me as someone with no soul? I am a human being and I not only have feelings but I also do have at least some care in there." The Mad King explains. 

X-ray blinks. "You're right. You are human." He agrees.

"Then let's talk. We can even walk if you want." The Mad King offers a hand to X-ray. 

"How can I be sure that I can trust you?" X-ray asks the other. 

"Then you'll need to give me a chance." The Mad King responds.

X-ray glances down to the offered hand uncertainly for a few moments then with hesitance brings up a hand in a loose fist but pauses before reaching out to place it on the Mad Kings offered hand. He uncurls his hand a little slowly and when that's done the Mad King gently takes his hand. 

"Come with me. We can walk to a nice spot I found and talk." The Mad King says and the two begin heading off. "I guess city life is as busy as ever." He says after a few moments of silence.

"A little." X-ray says. "I mean it's been a little more peaceful." 

"Less work for you then." The Mad King says with a slight glance to the other.

X-ray sighs but doesn't respond as his shoulders slump.

"We're almost there." The Mad King informs him.

X-ray looks up and sees a hill with a leafy green tree at the top. 

It definitely looks like a nice spot to hang out at. 

They begin climbing the hill which isn't difficult and soon they are sitting side by side a little in front of the tree. 

"You know..." X-ray begins. "It's... Strange..."

The Mad King tilts his head towards the side slightly and flickers his eyes up to look to the other. "Strange?" He asks. 

X-ray nods a little softly. "Yeah. I mean I always thought of me and Vav as a team... But... Especially after you tore the two of us apart for a little bit I began to notice that... Maybe... We aren't the team that I thought we were... I mean..." He sighs again. "It's just... Not even people in a burning building wanted my help when I was without Vav." He explains but he wants to sigh again. "It was like I was no longer a super hero anymore." 

The Mad King nods softly then places a comforting hand on X-rays shoulder moving his head to properly look to the other. "You know. It's good that the test of your friendship was done by me."

X-ray turns to the Mad King meeting his eyes.

"Because it made you realize that Vav truly does take the spot light. People look up to him and that they see you as a cling on." The Mad King explains and X-ray slightly flinches at his words. "And you don't deserve that." 

X-ray perks up a little as he listens.

"You work so hard to try to help others and yet you are being pushed away. You don't deserve the treatment that they are giving you." The Mad King tells X-ray. "You're better than them." 

X-ray smiles softly. "Thanks Mad King." 

The Mad King smiles in return. "Now then. Go ahead and rant. Get it off your chest. I can see that you need to. Get it all off." 

X-ray nods softly before closing his eyes taking a deep breath. "People say that things happen for a reason... At least as far as I have heard..." He opens his eyes. "But if that's so then sometimes I just wonder what the reason could be for somethings that happen. Like the time that me and Vav were apart because of a fight when you tested our friendship. During that time I was not seen as a super hero anymore but Vav was still looked upon as something more than just another person. Vav was seen as a nuisance sometimes but he was still able to be the hero. ... While... I.... Was turned away... Not even those people in the burning building wanted my help!" His hands clench into fists. "It just frustrates me! Even now when we are back to working together and seeming to have returned to our original hero status." He lets out a heavy sigh. "It truly makes me wonder... What am I really to the world? Just some side kick? A hero? Just someone with Vav? A nobody?" He closes his eyes tightly then opens them with a look of anger and frustration. "Ugh! I just don't know anymore!" He almost yells then after a frustrated noise he seems to calm down with a pant or two in which his eyes flutter shut with a heavy sigh. "There's gotta be something I can do... Right…?" He asks as he opens his eyes to half way before letting out a final sigh. "I just…. I just don't know anymore..." He finishes.

"Feel better?" The Mad King asks after a second or two of silence.

"You know..." X-ray turns to the other with a smile. "I actually kind of do feel better."

"Told you." The Mad King nods with a small smile.

"Thank you." X-ray says gratefully. 

The Mad King shrugs. "But you know. You can start visiting me."


	3. Chapter three.

Chapter three:

X-ray blinks. "Visiting?"

The Mad King nods. "Yes. I want to treat you as the true friend that you deserve. Also we can begin to try to make sure that you will no longer be under appreciated." 

X-ray nods. "You know... You're not as bad as I thought before." He admits. "I'm in." 

"Sounds good." The Mad King nods. "This can be our meeting place."

"Tomorrow afternoon?" X-ray asks.

"Count me in." The Mad King agrees. 

So after a few last words including that of a see you later each the two head off on their own ways.

X-ray heading back to the city and The Mad King probably off to find something to eat. 

Later........

X-ray arrives at the apartment complex and he is just outside of his door. He reaches for the doorknob after unlocking the door.

"X-ray?" 

X-ray pauses then turns only to find he is facing Vav. "Yes?" 

"You ok?" Vav asks. 

"Never better." X-ray says with a smile. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." 

"X-ray..." Vav begins. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing." X-ray sighs. "Seriously why won't either of you believe me?" 

"Me and Moagr?" Vav questions.

"Of course you and Mogar!" X-ray confirms. "Just trust me. I'm fine. Now I'm going to relax." He turns away opening his door and heads into his apartment. 

Vav watches him go a little worried then turns away and heads into his apartment that is just across from X-rays own apartment. He sighs as he closes the door. "Why won't he tell his friends what is wrong?" He wonders to himself and he heads to the couch where he settles down on it.

.....................

"Tomorrow afternoon." X-ray says with a smile dancing upon his lips. "Then I can't wait until then." He heads to go to his bedroom to change so he can relax for a bit. He grabs a towel and heads to take a shower letting the warm water rush over his body. He gets something to eat and he just lays around just thinking about the nice time he had until it's time to go to sleep. He crawls into bed and curls up thinking about his time he had with the Mad King. "I opened up to him..." He whispers to himself. "I talked to him... Instead of even Mogar... But surely Vav would have heard of it if I told Mogar... The Mad King on the other hand has no one to tell... And... He wants to help me." He smiles a little more. "He's human and deep down past that icy exterior he truly does have a kind spirit." He lets his eyes flutter closed. "Things will be interesting from here on out." He eventually drifts off to sleep as he notices since when he opens his eyes his alarm clock reads six thirty in the morning. He sits up feeling awake only to stretch. "Well. Time to start the day." He throws the covers off of him. 

A nice hot shower followed by an eggo waffles breakfast is a nice way to start the day. 

As he eats he begins to wonder what the day has in store for him other than his meeting with the Mad King. 

He finishes eating and goes to put the dishes away when there is a knock. "Who is it?" He calls putting the dishes in the sink.

 

"It’s me. Vav." A response comes from the other side of the door.

X-ray almost reluctantly goes and answers the door. "What is it? Some bad guy with some kind of evil plot?" He asks looking at the other.

"Yup. We got called to only seven blocks from here. You in?" Vav confirms.

"Definitely." X-ray confirms. "Let me get changed real fast." He closes the door and hurries to get changed. He heads back once done finding that Vav waited for him. "Let's go." 

The two hurry off to get to their destination today. 

X-ray wonders how this will end today. "Perhaps it'll just be the same as always." He mutters under his breath. 

They arrive and find a masked man standing outside of a jewelry store.

"There's the guard. There's one more person inside." Vav whispers to X-ray.

"Leave him to me." X-ray responds with a smile. "You get inside and get the other one." 

"Let's go." Vav nods and waits as X-ray goes to confront the man outside of the store. 

"Hey you!" X-ray calls to the man. 

The man turns with a growl. "Go away! Or I won't hold back."

X-ray readies his powers.

"So I see." The man scowls. "You must be a part of that pathetic X-ray and Vav thing." He then charges at X-ray who fires beams of destructive energy from his glasses right at the man.

The man dodges just in time and goes to attack X-ray who dodges only to aim another attack at the masked man.

Seeing an opening Vav rushes towards the store to go get the man inside. 

Vav bursts though the doors and the other masked man turns. "Halt you criminal!" He shouts with a determined look and a point in the masked man’s direction.

"Ha!" The man pulls out a gun and fired two bullets before it jams.

Quickly thinking Vav raises his hands and uses his slow mo hands to slow the bullets down so they drop to the ground in front of him. 

Vav charges for the masked man who is slamming a hand against the gun trying to unjam it. He tackles the other knocking the gun away and he holds one arm behind the masked mans back. 

The man struggles but Vav does his best to keep a firm grip on the man.

"You're not going anywhere. You lost." Vav says causing the man to snarl in his direction. 

The hostages cheer Vav on and before the man can say anything a few cops come rushing inside.

Vav lets them take it from there as he backs off as soon as at least one officer is close enough. He turns and leaves the store seeing the other man being put in a police car. 

Almost instantly a bunch of people rush over to Vav as X-ray moves to join the other. 

"You did it!" A woman cheers. 

"Did you see that!?" A little boy rushes out of the store practically dancing in excitement. "The man was like oh no you don't. Pow pow. Then Vav stopped those bullets like it was nothing before taking that guy down!" He excitedly does actions as he tells the store.

"And you let our hero get into the store by distracting the henchman." An elderly woman says with a smile to X-ray. "Now the store is saved." 

People cheer in response.

X-ray however glances away. "I thought... I thought that if I stopped a bad guy where people would see... I wouldn't be seen like some sidekick..." He whispers under his breath. He glances to a clock just inside the store and brightens a little seeing that it's close to noon. He looks to Vav. "I've got to meet someone." He says getting the others attention. "See you." He turns and dashes off knowing where he is heading.

Vav watches him go in worry until the other is out of sight.


	4. Chapter four.

Chapter four: 

"Mad King?" X-ray asks and he moves around the tree but doesn't see the other. "Maybe I'm early." He shrugs and settles down to sit in front of the tree glancing slightly to the sky. "It's a nice day today."

"Indeed it is." 

X-ray turns and sees The Mad King has just finished climbing the hill. "Greetings Mad King." 

"Were you waiting long?" The Mad King asks as he settles next to X-ray.

"Not at all." X-ray responds with a slight smile.

The Mad King blinks. "Did something happen?" He asks.

X-ray sighs and his face falls as he slightly glances away. "We stopped a robbery." He begins. "But even as I fought and won against the guy outside while Vav went inside... Vav was called the hero and it was like I was just some distraction..." He tells the other. 

The Mad King shakes his head. "They do not appreciate you the way that they should." He tells the other. "It's such a shame really." 

X-ray turns back to the Mad King sad yet hopeful. 

"You don't deserve the treatment you are being given." The Mad King continues. 

X-ray nods softly. "It's just not fair." 

"No. It isn't." The Mad King says in agreement. "If it wasn't for you then both of them wouldn’t have been taken down. It couldn’t have been stopped if it wasn’t for you. You deserve much more credit for it than what you are getting." 

X-ray smiles softly. "Thank you. It feels nice to have someone recognize me as more than a sidekick or distraction for the so called hero to save the day." 

The Mad King places a comforting hand on X-rays shoulder. "Dear X-ray. There is something I want to ask you."

X-ray blinks wondering what it is. "What is it?" He asks watching the other. 

"What would you say to a chance to rule? To be appreciated for what you do? To never be seen as some sidekick or distraction again?" The Mad King asks also watching X-ray. 

.................

Vav and Mogar are sitting in Mogars treehouse.

"He said he had to meet someone... But... I'm not sure that's true..." Vav confesses as he is sitting on a wooden chair while Mogar is standing leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. 

"Mogar sure something wrong with X-ray." Mogar responds.

"Was he just upset about that one old lady saying that he was a distraction?" Vav questions. "I mean its one old lady. Not everyone."

Mogar glances away thoughtfully. "It might. It might not." He says and Vav sighs.

"I just wish he would at least talk to one of us." 

Mogars eyes flicker back to Vav. "Mogar will ask mother. Perhaps mother has an idea of what to do." 

Vav looks up in slight surprise. "Mogar! That's brilliant!" 

Mogar nods and hops out the window leaving Vav to sit and wait.

"Oh X-ray... Why won't you talk to us...?" Vav sighs to himself. He sits there waiting for a bit until someone climbs into the treehouse. He lifts his head and turns only to find Mogar coming back over to him. "What'd she say?" 

"Mother said that it might be personal." Mogar says. "Might be hard for X-ray to speak of." 

Vav glances down in slight thought. "You know... She might be right..." 

"Mother suggest waiting for X-ray to speak of it." Mogar continues as Vavs eyes flicker back to him. "As we wait. We make sure X-ray know we are here for him. Don't push him." 

Vav nods. "It sounds like a plan." He agrees.

Mogar nods and leans against the wall again. 

"Say. How about a walk through the forest?" Vav offers. "I've only been in small areas before." 

"Mogar can show Vav around." Mogar nods and the two head to leave the treehouse. 

They begin walking away from the tree house.

Vav glances around seeing all sorts of wild life chilling around. "The animals are a lot closer than I've ever seen." 

"Animals trust Mogar." Mogar says. "And Mogar trust Vav. So animals trust Vav." 

Vav smiles at the other. "That's quite sweet." He says.

Vavs P.O.V.

It's nice to kind of just be able to hang out with Mogar. It feels like a nice warm feeling deep inside of me. 

...

I've... Only felt like this once before...

I... I wonder if he feels the same.... I spare a glance to him and I see a warm smile on his face as he begins pointing a few things out.

That smile warms me up even more and makes me smile even more than before. 

I move a little closer to him and I let myself listen to his voice.

"And there is Harry's cave." Mogar gestures to a rocky cave. "Harry a bear."

"He's kind right?" I ask watching him again after a glance to the cave.

"Harry only attack if threatened." Mogar nods. 

"He doesn't sound bad then." I nod. 

"He probably out fishing." Mogar says after a glance inside the cave. 

"That's ok. Maybe we might see him as we continue walking." I offer.

Mogar turns to me and nods. "Perhaps." 

We continue on our way further into the forest. 

It's really peaceful and beautiful here. 

"It's so nice here." I say almost without thinking. 

"Mogar agree." Mogar says in agreement.

"Why not take a small break?" I suggest. 

"There a nice spot this way." Mogar leads me over to a spot in the forest that is more dense with tall grass and some violet flowers.

The sun seems to be leaving blotches of sunlight streaming through the trees leaves with more sunlight coming through where there are no trees.

"This is a nice spot." I comment in slight amazement.

We head over to the middle area and sit down.

I stay close to him. "Mogar..." I begin glancing upward kind of to the sky.

"Vav." Mogar responds.

"Have you ever been in love?" I ask him and I almost hesitantly spare a glance to him.

He looks to me then glances away. "Mogar is." He confirms.

I lower my head and turn to him. "Do you mind if I ask who." I ask. "You don't have to say if you don't want to."

"Is Vav in love?" Mogar asks making me pause a second.

"Well. I had a small silly crush on one girl." I begin slightly glancing to my lap. "But I think I did end up finding someone else that I like more than even her." I admit with a slight blush at the confession.

"Mogar believe Vav should go for who he feels is right." Mogar tells me getting my attention back to him. 

I smile a little more. "I will try my best." I respond.

"Mogar will support you all he can." Mogar says in a promising tone.

It only makes me almost grin.


	5. Chapter five.

Chapter five: 

No one’s P.O.V

"How would that happen?" X-ray asks.

"Well. I was hoping that I could make you into a prince." The Mad King explains. 

"A prince?" X-ray questions slightly tilting his head for a moment.

The Mad King nods. "That is correct. You'd never be pushed aside again. You'd never have to worry about just being some side character." 

X-ray glances down in slight thought.

"You'll be more than Vav ever could be." The Mad King continues. "Much much more." 

"... Can... Can I think..." X-ray begins and looks up back to the Mad King. "Think about it for a bit?" 

"Of course. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to." The Mad King promises. "But you can call me Ryan." 

X-ray smiles softly. "You can call me Ray." He says in return and the Mad King also known as Ryan smiles as well. 

"Rays a nice name." The Mad King Ryan comments.

"And Ryan is a nice name as well. I think that it is perfect for you." X-ray responds. 

"Thank you dear Ray." The Mad King responds.

X-ray turns to see that it's about time that he should head back. "Um I should probably head back." He says then gets an idea. "Hey. Why don't you come with me to my place for at least tonight?" 

"If you want me there." The Mad King Ryan responds. "I will also give you space to think on my offer or I can stay with you for as long as you want." 

"I'm not going to make you stay." X-ray says a little sternly. "But the bare minimum is at least let’s eat together." 

"Of course. I shall sneak into town with you." The Mad King Ryan tells the other.

X-ray smiles more. "Thank you." 

The two stand and begin heading towards the city.

Once at the outskirts they pause.

The Mad King Ryan glances around for the best route. "I'll move in the alleys." 

"My address is...." X-ray tells the Mad King Ryan his address. "Just in case we get separated." 

"Sounds good." The Mad King Ryan says in agreement.

So they begin moving forward.

The Mad King Ryan darting into an alley way while X-ray walks along on the sidewalk by the alleyways that the other is going through. 

X-ray looks down each alleyway and catches a small glimpse of the Mad King Ryan as they both seem to be waiting for each other as they continue to move. He feels his heart soar a little at the thought. "Great minds think alike." He says to himself as he continues going along. 

In what feels like no time the two are at the apartment complex.

X-ray lets them in and they hurry up the stairs and into X-rays apartment closing the door behind themselves. "It's not much. But it's something." He shrugs as they remove their shoes. 

"It seems cozy. Though someone like you deserves more." The Mad King comments almost as if absentmindedly. 

Though X-ray can't help the small blush that dusts his cheeks. 

X-ray clears his throat. "Thanks." He says. "Let's move further in." He leads the Mad King Ryan deeper into his apartment. "Go ahead and settle on the couch. I'll get something to eat for us started." 

"Let me help you." The Mad King Ryan says. "You shouldn't have to do it alone." 

"If you want. Have you ever cooked before?" X-ray asks as they head towards the kitchen. 

"Sometimes when I was younger." The Mad King Ryan responds. "But I'll listen to you on what to do." 

They make it to the kitchen.

"Well... What do you want to eat?" X-ray asks turning to the Mad King Ryan. 

"It doesn't matter to me." The Mad King Ryan assures him.

"Ok. Well how about some stew then?"

"Sounds good to me." 

The two begin getting to work.

Stew is something that X-ray usually makes since it’s the main thing he knows how to cook. 

The Mad King Ryan wasn't that bad at cooking and followed what X-ray told him to do.

The end result not only smells nice but it just makes their mouths water with the warm steamy meat, the soft potatoes and the cooked vegetables mixed within it. 

"Mm." X-ray licks his lips at the smell that can only be described as the perfect stew smell. "We did good." 

"Shall we eat?" The Mad King Ryan asks.

"Yes." X-ray smiles and the two settle at the two seater table that X-Ray made sure to set with what they need.

They dish up and when X-ray takes one bite he can't help the soft moan of satisfaction. 

"You're a wonderful cook." The Mad King Ryan compliments once he has swallowed his mouthful.

"You helped." X-ray reminds him before taking another bite as the Mad King Ryan shrugs slightly.

Between bites they chit chatted until the stew was gone and they are full. 

The Mad King Ryan even helped with the dishes. "I would love to stay but it'll be harder to leave in the morning. I don't want to cause trouble for you." He says.

X-ray feels a little disappointed but nods in understanding. "Same time tomorrow?" He asks.

The Mad King smiles and nods. "Same time tomorrow." He agrees before leaving.

X-ray heads to sit on the couch and only two minutes later there's a knock. He gets up and goes to answer it finding Vav on the other side of the door. "Vav?"

"X-ray.... I need your advice." Vav admits almost sheepishly.

X-ray steps aside wordlessly allowing Vav inside and once the other is in he closes the door.

Vav removes his shoes and heads to the living room with X-ray following. 

They settle on the couch with one cushion between them. 

"So what's up?" X-ray asks.

Vav takes a slightly deep breath before speaking. "X-Ray... I... I think I have a crush on Mogar." He admits.

X-ray blinks in surprise. "Mogar?" He asks for confirmation.

Vav blushes softly and nods his head. "Yeah. Like a stronger crush than the one I have for Ash." 

"Wow." X-ray gasps slightly.

"Yeah..." Vav looks down. "But... I'm not fully sure what I should do... I mean I tried to talk about it but keep it from Mogars knowledge at the same time and he said to go for it and that he'd support me." He admits.

X-ray pauses in slight thought then he seems to have made up his mind. "Well I think you should go for it. Like Mogar said." 

Vav raises his head to look to the other. 

"Just go for it Vav." X-ray flashes a smile. "You won't get anywhere if you don't try." 

"It's just... He also loves someone... I just don't know who..." Vav adds glancing away a little sadly.

"Hey! Then that means there is a chance it really is you." X-ray tells him. "Just go for it. Ok?" 

Vav smiles softly. "Ok." He agrees then gets up with a yawn. "Thanks X-ray." He says then smiles a little more at the raven. "Just remember I can always be there for you too. Just talk to me or even Mogar if you ever need to talk to someone. Goodnight." He leaves but slow enough to let X-ray call him back... That doesn't happen. 

Once the apartment door is closed X-ray glances away. "Good luck." He says to himself. He sits there for a bit before finally getting up heading to his bedroom as its probably getting late. "I have a feeling tomorrow will be interesting." He says to himself as he changes into pyjamas. He crawls into bed and soon is asleep. 

Meanwhile...

Vav lays on his bed awake and he sighs softly. "I hope it all works out." He closes his eyes hoping for some sleep.


	6. Chapter six.

Chapter six:

It's the next day and it's getting close to the afternoon.

X-ray is already out walking through the streets.

"X-ray!" 

X-ray pauses and glances back to a panting Vav. 

"There's some trouble down at medowberk lane!" Vav tells him quickly catching his breath.

"Why don't you take Mogar today?" X-ray suggests and he turns away to continue but only gets a step or two away.

"X-ray!" Vav takes a step closer as the other pauses. "Is something the matter?" 

"Vav. It's nothing." X-ray says not looking at him.

"X-ray. Come on." Vav moves a little closer. "It must be something." He says. "You're not looking at me." 

"Vav. Don't worry about me. Just go save the day with Mogar." X-ray says starting to feel a little annoyed.

"X-ray! I worry about you because I care ok?" Vav tells him. "So remember that you can always talk to me no matter what it is." 

"Leave me alone Vav." X-ray almost sighs.

"But X-ray. We're friends." Vav says with a slight flinch at the others words. "You don't need to hide anything from me." 

"WHY CANT YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?!" X-ray turns like he is about to use self-defence and sends a blast from his glasses right at Vav. 

The blast hits Vav in the chest making his suit slightly dusty black where it hit but it was only strong enough to knock him back a little before landing on his butt. 

People begin murmuring and glaring at X-ray who is panting slightly before he calms down.

Once X-ray is calm he sees Vav sitting on the ground glancing down to his chest which causes the ravens eyes to widen in horror. 

Some people move to check on Vav.

X-ray moves a step or two towards Vav. "Vav listen. I'm so-"

Suddenly a guy in a tux stands up and with two others they block X-ray from Vav.

X-ray looks to them not wanting to attack but slightly worried that they might. 

"Run." The man says in a low tone. "Run away and never return." 

X-rays eyes widen at this statement.

"You can only come back once for all your stuff. So take it all and leave this place." The man growls slightly taking a step or two forward making X-ray take a step or two back. "But don't return after that."

X-ray glances around slightly as movement catches his eye only to see some people are beginning to threateningly move towards him. He looks back to the man in slight disbelief but knows that even if he could fight them he would lose easily since he wouldn’t be able to do it plus he is outnumbered. He turns around and begins running away.

"Wait!" Vav gets up and takes a few steps towards the other but is stopped by two people.

"Good riddance." The man kicks up a little dirt in the direction X-ray ran off in. 

"We should get you checked for injuries." A woman says.

The man turns to Vav. "Don't worry about him right now. You were the one that was attacked." 

Vav looks past the people worriedly in the direction that X-ray is disappearing in but he doesn't want to hurt anyone. "Oh X-ray..." He says quietly to himself then he is being led away to go get himself checked by a doctor. He doesn't want to fight and possibly end up hurting someone so he plans to try to find X-ray when he can get away. 

Meanwhile.... 

X-ray slows once he is on the outskirts of the city and he glances back as he pauses to allow himself to catch his breath a little. He almost sighs softly in relief not seeing anyone who might have followed him. He turns away with his head down enough to let his eyes be cast into shadows by his bangs and hurries off to his and the Mad King Ryan's meeting place. He sits down in front of the tree with his back against the trunk. He brings his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around his knees as if to hide his face that becomes buried in his knees. He finally lets out what he had been holding in as his shoulders shake with every sob that wrecks through his body. 

"Ray?" 

X-ray raises his head and turns to look at the Mad King Ryan through the blur of his tears. 

The Mad King Ryan moves from beside the tree with one hand on the trunk to sitting next to X-ray with a hand on the others shoulder. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asks.

X-ray sniffles then throws himself onto the Mad King Ryan sobbing.

The Mad King Ryan wraps his arms around the other comfortingly and protectively as he holds X-ray letting him cry right now. 

They stay like that for a bit until X-ray calms down after a few dry sobs. 

X-ray pulls back with a sniffle and wipes his eyes. "It wasn't my fault." He sniffles again. "I... I didn't mean to..."

"X-ray..." The Mad King Ryan begins.

"I attacked Vav!" X-ray tells the other in the upset tone that he's been talking in. 

..................

Vav has had no luck in finding X-ray. He was quickly cleared by the doctor and left to find the other right after. He sighs softly and he heads to Mogars treehouse hoping that maybe X-ray escaped to there. He arrives and climbs up only to poke his head inside. "Mogar?" He climbs the rest of the way in and stands by the entrance glancing around.

Mogar comes over to where he is. "Vav." He greets.

"Mogar. Is X-ray here?" Vav asks hopeful.

Mogar shakes his head. "Mogar not see X-ray today." 

Vav slumps in slight sadness and worry. "Oh…" 

"What happened?" Mogar asks though he seems to have put the pieces together as Vav hadn't even cleaned the black on his clothes yet but he wants confirmation.

"He... He attacked me. It wasn't even his fault!" Vav says. "I was trying to make sure that he knew I did indeed care.... I think I pushed... Pushed a bit too far..." He sighs. "Now the town seems to have reacted like he was a villain... He's only allowed to come back to get his stuff." He looks to Mogars eyes. "I can't find him...!"

"Mogar will help look." Mogar says.

Vav smiles softly. "Thanks Mogar." 

The two climb out of the tree house to begin their search for their friend with hopes that he is ok and unharmed.


	7. Chapter seven.

Chapter seven:

"Whatever happened surely it wasn't your fault." The Mad King Ryan says. "Did he push you?" 

"A little..." X-ray admits. 

"Then you probably reacted out of instinct." The Mad King Ryan responds. "Self-defence because you might have felt threatened." 

X-ray sighs softly. "I'm not really sure... I yelled at him then suddenly.... I had just attacked him... I only realized what had happened after I calmed down... I tried to apologize... But... I couldn't even get close to him." He rubs his hands down his face before continuing as his hands drop to his lap. "Now I'm only allowed back once to get my stuff." 

"Oh Ray... I'm so sorry that happened." The Mad King Ryan says wrapping an arm around X-rays shoulders. "Listen. There's a town I recently found not too far. They let me in and they'll let you in. You won't be under appreciated again."

"You know what." X-ray smiles at the Mad King Ryan. "I accept all of your offers."

The Mad King Ryan smiles. "Then it is settled." He says in agreement. "I can take you to the town and we can get some help to go back to get your stuff." He offers a hand to X-ray who takes it.

The two stand hand in hand and X-ray follows beside the Mad King Ryan as they head to the town.

........................

Mogar and Vav have had no luck in finding X-ray and it's starting to get late. 

"I don't think he's coming back." Vav sighs. "I think he already left..."

"Mogar sorry." 

"It's alright. It's not your fault." Vav assured him. "You did all that you could..." He turns to face the other. "I want to visit my apartment complex and wait for a little bit to see if he comes back but... Can I stay at your place tonight?" 

Mogar nods making Vav smile a little.

"Thanks." Vav says appreciatively. "I'll see you a little later." 

"Mogar will wait." Mogar nods then they separate for now.

Vav makes it back to the apartment complex only to raise a hand knocking on X-rays door. He gets no answer so he figures X-ray must not be there. He turns and sits down in front of his own apartment door to wait for a bit to see if X-ray will come.

After about four hours X-ray is nowhere in sight.

Vav sighs and gets up. "He probably is spending the night away before coming to get his stuff." He says to himself so with his head low he heads off to go to Mogars place. He climbs in and Mogar comes over to greet him. "Nothing..." He sighs to the other. "I just wish that I could make the city see that he really isn't a villain." 

"We can do all we can." Mogar says. 

Vav nods. "Yeah... You're right..."

Mogar puts an arm around Vavs shoulders and leads him deeper into his tree house. 

Vav looks up and finds a bed of blankets.

"Mogar did what he could." Mogar admits.

Vav turns with a small smile to the other. "Thank you." 

Mogar nods. "Vav can stay as long as he wants." 

"You know... Now that I won't have X-ray... Would you consider kind of teaming up with me now?" Vav asks. "You can go between the city and the forest as you want as you already do but I was just wondering..." He trails off.

"Vav not worry." Mogar says. "Mogar will do his best to help."

Vav smiles a touch more. "Thanks." 

It doesn't take long before the two settle to get some sleep.

As they are doing so a few animals climb into the tree house and also settle in the room.

Either on the floor or by one of the other two.

Such as that Mogar has the bird that saved him from the fire on his shoulder, a squirrel along with a raccoon and a fox by his feet. While Vav has another fox, a young bear and a chipmunk around him. 

They are all comfy and soon are asleep.

........................

In the darkness of the late time in the night a van drives along through the streets before stopping at an apartment complex.

"Ready?" The Mad King Ryan asks turning to X-ray.

"Ready." X-ray nods.

The two get out of the van along with the man that was driving and they head to go into the apartment complex.

X-ray turns to the driver. "Just wait here and we'll bring the stuff down." 

The driver nods. "Of course." He says and respectfully stays by the van as X-ray and the Mad King Ryan head inside. 

"Here we go." X-ray says as soon as they are inside. 

They use every cardboard box that they can find, luckily X-ray had put at least some in storage, as they begin packing everything up. 

"We'll get it all packed up before we bring the boxes down." X-ray tells the other.

"Works for me." The Mad King Ryan agrees as they continue until everything that X-ray owns is packed up. 

"Whew." X-ray wipes his sweaty forehead. "At the crack of dawn and we are done." 

"Now let's get these into the van." The Mad King Ryan nods.

"Yes. So you can make me a prince." X-ray agrees.

"You know what?" The Mad King Ryan turns to X-ray. "Even better. I'll turn you into my queen." 

X-ray smiles in response. 

They begin carrying boxes down to the van as the driver helps them put them in the van until everything is cleared out.

X-ray glances around his old apartment, as he came back to make sure he isn't leaving anything that he wants behind, that looks rather bare now. He takes a deep breath with a slight sigh. "It looks and feels a little strange to see this and to know that I'm not coming back." 

The Mad King Ryan moves over placing a hand on X-rays shoulders. "I'm sure it does." He says. "You know. I've come to have feelings for you. So I want you more than ever to come to stay with me." 

X-ray smiles and wraps his arms around the Mad King Ryan's neck pulling him in for a kiss. His eyes closed as their lips meet and the Mad King Ryan's eyes drop to half open before dropping closed.

As a signal of acceptance the Mad King Ryan places his hands on X-rays hips just before X-ray breaks the kiss. 

The two look happily into each other's eyes.

"I will be your queen." X-ray says making the Mad King Ryan grin in response.

"Then let's go to our kingdom my queen." The Mad King Ryan says and the two leave the apartment hand in hand. 

The driver is standing outside the driver side of the van waiting for them. "Welcome back." He smoothly greets. "All set to go?" 

"Yup." X-ray confirms. "Let's go." 

"As you wish." The driver says and opens the door letting the two climb in first before closing it only to go into the driver’s seat shutting his own door behind himself. He begins driving and heads off back to the town. 

X-ray leans against the Mad King Ryan resting his head on the others shoulder. 

The Mad King Ryan lets him and keeps their hands connected. 

X-ray closes his eyes yawning slightly. 

"Go ahead and get some rest." The Mad King Ryan says. "You've deserved it."

X-ray closes his eyes and drifts off into sleep content. He wakes up finding himself being carried caringly by the Mad King Ryan. "Ry?" He slightly sleepily looks to the other who chuckles.

"A nickname already? I like it coming from you." He comments making X-ray smile.

"I'm glad." He slightly yawns then notices that they are inside their new home.

Their new home is the biggest building that faces the rest of the town with none behind or beside the home. 

Lots of space on the inside and on the outside. 

"I can help unpack." X-ray says as the Mad King Ryan puts him on the couch. 

"It's ok." The Mad King Ryan says. "I'll make sure everything gets inside and you can worry about unpacking it all a little later."

"No it's ok." X-ray sits up and stretches. "I should get up anyways." 

"If you're sure. People will be bringing in the boxes." The Mad King Ryan tells him. "You are royalty now." He leans his forehead against the others. "You don't have to do everything on your own now." 

X-ray can't help but smile a little more. "Ok." He steals a kiss before getting up as the Mad King Ryan moves back when he moves to get up. 

As people respectfully and carefully bring in the boxes X-ray unpacks putting things where he wants as he didn't bother to label the boxes. 

The Mad King Ryan is directing people on where to put the boxes as X-ray puts stuff where he wants them to be. He is also making sure that everything is getting inside.

Finally the last box is placed in the home.

"Thank you." The Mad King Ryan says. "You all are dismissed now." 

"It was an honour to help your highnesses." The person closest says as they all bow respectively before leaving.

The Mad King Ryan turns to X-ray who is still unpacking. 

"Can you take that box to the bedroom?" X-ray points to one of the boxes.

"Sure." The Mad King Ryan picks up the box and moves it to the bedroom.

The house has a few bedrooms and right now X-ray has the room next to the Mad King Ryan's room for now.

The Mad King Ryan and X-ray want to give it a little bit to let X-ray settle in before they think about sharing a room. 

X-ray comes over once that is done.

The Mad King Ryan turns to the other. "All set my dear X-Ray?"

"You can call me Ray but I'm not X-ray anymore." X-ray says. "I want the others to know me as the Rose Prince." 

The Mad King Ryan nods smiling. "Of course". He agrees. 

The Rose Prince Ray glances down slightly and shifts. "Um. I want to change though." He says. "The box has some blankets and some clothes. The other boxes can be brought here. They should be by the door."

"I'll let you do so and I will get them." The Mad King Ryan says in promise then heads out of the room. 

The Rose Prince Ray changes out of his costume and into some more normal clothes. He puts on a black t-shirt, purple sweater and jeans. He heads out when done and finds the Mad King Ryan approaching a little slowly with the boxes. "Ah thanks." He takes the boxes and puts them in the room.

"I suppose you’ll want something to replace that old thing. Perhaps a suit?" The Mad King Ryan asks watching the other.

"Um. I might have one." The Rose Prince Ray says. 

"Well we can get you a new outfit to wear instead of your old one." The Mad King Ryan says. "Come." 

The Rose Prince Ray follows the Mad King Ryan as they head out of their home.

A citizen approaches and bows. "We are very grateful for royalty to come to us. It is an honour and please feel free to ask for anything that you need." 

"Thank you." The Rose Prince Ray says. "You may call me Rose Prince." 

"Of course." The citizen steps aside as the two continue on their way.

"You know. I've been thinking." The Mad King Ryan says with a glance to the Rose Prince Ray.

"Yes?" The Rose Prince Ray turns to the other.

"We now have an entire army to use." The Mad King Ryan begins. "We can get revenge on those that pushed you away." 

The Rose Prince Ray pauses in slight thought. "Well they were pretty bad jerks." 

The Mad King Ryan nods. "Yes. So we will show them that you will not be pushed around." 

The Rose Prince Ray blinks opening his eyes in determination. "Alright." He agrees. "But I want to make sure that it's no doubt it's me. But I don't want to wear that old uniform. Maybe a different one with different colours."

"We can arrange that." The Mad King Ryan agrees. 

They arrive at the clothing store and head inside.

The clerk looks up. "Your highnesses." He bows almost hitting his head on the counter. "It's nice to see you." 

"We have two outfits that need to be done." The Mad King Ryan says.

"Whatever it is you're looking for it shall be done." The clerk says. "What kind of outfits are you looking for?" 

"Well do you know what the X-ray outfit is?" The Rose Prince Ray asks.

"Of course. I studied it a little whenever I would go to the city to get some fabric." The clerk nods. 

"Ok. We will start with that one...." 

.................

Vav and Mogar are walking through town after just having stopped a man who was going to take control of street lights to cause car accidents. 

Too bad the man couldn't keep his mouth shut so they heard about it and stopped him before damage could be done.

The city has begun to see them as a team now and since Mogar was already well respected the city see the two as two equals teaming up to fight crime.

"I can't believe X-ray’s actually gone. I got a peek in his room when the landlord was checking it and it looked like X-ray hadn't lived there." Vav sighs. "He got chased out for something that wasn't even his fault." 

Mogar brings Vav into a hug who accepts it. "Perhaps we shall see him again."

"I hope so. Then I can tell him that it wasn't his fault." Vav sighs holding the other a little tightly not that Mogar minded.


	8. Chapter eight.

Chapter eight: 

Night has come around and the Rose Prince Ray has changed into pyjamas. 

He looks to the one outfit that was finished today with the other one going to be done tomorrow. 

The one done is that of a black tux with a black bow tie and a Rose design on the area of where the suits chest pocket usually is. It also has a black, on top, and red, on the bottom, cape that he can attach if he wants. It also will have special glasses that are white that will look quite like the tuxedo mask glasses but those are being made so he'll have to wait for tomorrow. 

The Mad King Ryan said that there will also be a specially made crown for him to wear if he wishes but he's not sure when that will be done for sure. 

He actually likes how the outfit came out. He climbs into the double bed and lays there for a bit. He finally sighs and gets up only to head out of his room to the room next to his. He knocks on the door almost hesitantly.

A few seconds later the door is opened revealing the Mad King Ryan in pyjamas.

"Sorry. I don't mean to move this fast but while the beds comfy... It's kinda cold... Can I sleep with you?" 

The Mad King Ryan smiles. "Of course you can." He steps aside letting The Rose Prince Ray inside. "No need to ask my dear queen. You are allowed to sleep with me whenever you please."

The two climb into the Mad King Ryan's bed and settle under the covers. They both mentally agree that this is much more comfortable as they are soon asleep. 

The next day the two, wearing casual clothes, are in the planning room which is just the living room though it doesn't matter as it's just the two of them. 

"Ok. So I learned we have one blimp we can use." The Mad King Ryan says. "Also if anyone catches wind that you were under appreciated they will support us. They look up to us after all as their royalty." 

The Rose Prince Ray nods. "Then when we figure out enough and announce the attack we will tell them what happened and they will support us." 

"Right." The Mad King Ryan nods. 

"In the meantime we can begin planning." The Rose Prince Ray claps his hands together with a nod. 

"Well I'm thinking that we take them by surprise." The Mad King Ryan suggests. "We wait a bit let them relax a bit then we move in when they think that everything is going to be going back to normal."

The Rose Prince Ray can't help but grin in response to that. "Perfect." He agrees. "Then we should let the rest know. So we can be as prepared as possible and we will plan as we go along."

"Yes. The sooner they can start getting ready the better." The Mad King Ryan nods. "We will take over the city by force or we can enslave them. Maybe then torture them for what they did to you making it longer for them to die than if we just straight up killed them." He brings the Rose Prince Ray closer. 

The Rose Prince Ray moves closer feeling happy. "You come up with the best ideas." 

The Mad King Ryan grins in response. 

The two stay there for a bit and eventually pull away. 

“Do you wish to go out like this or in your new outfit?” The Mad King Ryan asks. 

“Hm. Well I think that this will be ok. I want to do this as soon as possible. Especially if the town is to get ready.” The Rose Prince Ray answers.

The Mad King Ryan nods. “The town will not mind our dress.” 

"Well then. Let's go." the Rose Prince Ray says and the two head on out to go talk to the town. 

The people out and about turn upon noticing the two heading out and they step back to allow them through with respect. 

“We call a town meeting!” The Mad King Ryan declares loudly as he and the Rose Prince stop walking. “Spread the word! Everyone needs to be present!” 

People begin hurrying to make sure that everyone will be gathering for this meeting that the two have called. 

The Rose Prince Ray and Mad King Ryan wait until it appears that everyone has gathered. The Rose Prince Ray lets the Mad King Ryan talk to start this meeting. 

“We have something that is a pressing matter.” The Mad King Ryan begins. “Something happened to our dear Rose Prince here back when he was at the city.” 

A few people mutter in curiosity but are quickly shushed into silenced. 

“He was kicked out of the city and ordered to never return.” The Mad King Ryan continues. “But why you may ask? Well…” He pauses with a frown coming to his face. “He was under appreciated.” 

Some people begin muttering a little angrily but once again are hushed into silence as the Mad King Ryan continues with what he is saying.

“They saw him as nothing while the person he was meant to be an equal with was getting all the praise. All the appreciation.” 

The Rose Prince Ray glances down as he is reminded of everything that happened. 

“Ungrateful even when trying to save two people from a burning building. They turned him away to wait for someone else.” 

This causes the town to begin calling out in rage. 

“Our dear people! Calm down! Let’s continue what happened.” The Mad King Ryan says a little more loudly and the people quiet down though as the noise dies down the Mad King speaks softly to the Rose Prince Ray. “If you do not wish to listen to what happened to you and not bring up memories you can head inside.” 

“I’ll be fine.” The Rose Prince Ray says in assurance speaking in the same soft voice as the Mad King used. “It makes me feel better to see and hear their anger.”

The Mad King Ryan nods and raises his voice to speak to the people again. “No matter what he tried the town saw him as nothing while giving everything to the other. Vav.” 

There’s a slight rumble of cursing Vav’s name from the people before it quiets back down as soon as the Mad King Ryan speaks again. 

“And what did Vav do!? Nothing!” The Mad King Ryan’s voice gets a hint of anger but he quickly controls his emotions before opening his mouth again. “And Vav was supposed to be my queens friend!” 

“Vav is not worthy of friends!” A towns person calls out. 

“Yes.” The Mad King Ryan nods softly. “Then one day. My dear queen was heading out when Vav approached. He pushed the Rose Prince here too far as he persisted until my dear queen felt threatened enough to subconsciously act out in self-defence. He did and as he tried to apologise the town blocked his way and forced him to leave. Telling him to not return!” 

This causes a huge uproar among the towns people. 

“Something must be done!” A few of them call out.

“And something will be done.” The Rose Prince Ray takes a step forward and as he speaks people go quiet. “We are planning to do something about this.” He continues as the Mad King Ryan smiles encouragingly at the Rose Prince Ray. “Though we do not have every detail yet we will be giving a little bit of time to have an element of surprise. So when we attack they won’t expect it coming.” He explains. “We will need anyone who can join us in our plans for revenge on the city to start getting ready. Train and train hard. We plan to win!” 

The towns people cheer in response. 

“We will follow you both every step of the way!”

“Those in the city shall pay!” 

“This disgrace to royalty cannot go unpunished!” 

“Thank you.” The Mad King Ryan says as the Rose Prince Ray happily soaks up the anger of the town. “That is all for now. Please get in the best condition to go as you can and we will keep you updated. That is all!” 

People bow before dispersing to start getting ready for this event. 

The Mad King Ryan turns to the Rose Prince Ray who turns to look to him. “What would you like to do?”

“Can we check the blimp?” The Rose Prince Ray asks. 

The Mad King Ryan nods. “Yes. Let’s go.” He leads the other over to the blimp which is brown but is rather decent in size and in very very good condition. 

“Not bad so far.” The Rose Prince Ray nods. 

“Let’s head inside.” The Mad King Ryan says. “We never know what might be found.” 

The Rose Prince Ray nods in agreement and the two head on inside. 

The blimp is spacious with only a few random boxes here and there. Some boxes are a little worn while others seem to be in perfect condition.

“We should probably get these boxes checked.” The Rose Prince Ray moves towards the nearest one and opens it, since none so far seem to be taped shut, finding a bunch of books. “Well this one isn’t very useful.” He says glancing at a few titles. 

“We will have all the boxes cleared out and thoroughly checked.” The Mad King Ryan moves over to the Rose Prince Ray. “If you do not wish to then you do not have to do any work anymore.” 

The Rose Prince Ray turns to the Mad King Ryan. “Well let’s at least check a few. I’m curious.” 

“Of course my queen.” The Mad King Ryan nods and they head towards the next closest box to continue looking in at least some boxes as well as exploring a little more of the blimp.


	9. Chapter nine.

Chapter nine: 

Vav is back in his apartment and paces slightly. 

Hilda approaches him. “Vav. There wasn’t really anything you could have done.” She tells him. 

Vav sighs. “But I still haven’t found out where he went.” He stops his pacing staring at the ground. “I’m just worried on whether he is alright or not.” 

“Who knows we might hear something. Maybe a letter or something. But there isn’t anything we can do right now.” Hilda responds. “Just trust in him.” She heads off with that.

Vav plops down on the couch with a heavy sigh and buries his face into his hands. 

That night…….

The Rose Prince Ray moves into the Mad King Ryan’s room as they have been sleeping there together. He moves onto the bed but has other plans for tonight. 

The Mad King Ryan smiles in greeting then notices that the other is only in boxers. “A little hot?” 

“For you.” The Rose Prince Ray smirks in the Mad King Ryan’s direction. 

The Mad King Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?” He brings an arm around the Rose Prince Ray’s waist pulling him close. “Well then I shall fulfil my queen’s wishes.” He seals their lips together as their eyes close. 

The Rose Prince Ray surrenders control immediately and the Mad King Ryan smirks at this.

The Mad King Ryan rolls them over so he is on top and gets a soft moan in response. He begins exploring the Rose Prince Ray’s chest getting more soft moans from him. His hands skim lower and lower until his fingers are dancing lightly along the edge of his loves boxers teasingly. 

The Rose Prince Ray groans into the Mad Kind Ryan’s mouth.

This gives the Mad King Ryan the opportunity to stick his tongue into the others mouth in which their tongues dance a lustful dance.

As this happens the Mad King Ryan removes the Rose Prince Ray’s boxers tossing them away somewhere. 

The Rose Prince Ray looks to the Mad King Ryan’s pyjama pants. “You’re wearing too much.” He removes the pyjama pants finding nothing underneath. 

The Mad King Ryan raises three fingers to the Rose Prince Ray’s lips. “Suck.” He says.

The Rose Prince Ray nods and takes the fingers into his mouth sucking on them and making them nice and wet. 

The Mad King Ryan reaches down and begins stroking the Rose Prince Ray’s cock causing the other to moan around the three fingers in his mouth.

Once the Mad King Ryan has decided that his fingers are wet enough he removes them from the Rose Prince Ray’s mouth with a line of saliva connecting the fingers with the others lips but soon breaks. 

The fingers lower down to the Rose Prince Ray’s entrance and two slide inside while the Mad King Ryan has let go of the others cock.

The Rose Prince Ray arches his back with a moan of slight pain. “Ah. Fuck.”

The Mad King Ryan lowers his head to the Rose Prince Ray’s ear letting his breath ghost over it. “Sorry.” He all but whispers. “You’re just too hot to wait for much longer.” 

“It’s okay.” The Rose Prince Ray breaths out. “Keep going.” 

The Mad King Ryan begins spreading his fingers apart to start stretching the other getting some more small moans of slight pain. 

After a little of preparation including adding the third finger the Mad King Ryan removes his fingers since he hears moans of pleasure starting to come from the other. 

The Rose Prince Ray groans at the loss and shifts closer to the Mad King Ryan as if it is a silent beg for the fingers to return. 

This causes the Mad King Ryan to chuckle. “Oh don’t you worry something better will be placed there soon.” He hushes the other only to pull away to spit onto his hand so he can put at least some saliva on his cock. 

“The next time we do this I am so sucking you off.” The Rose Prince Ray says licking his lips as he eyes up the others cock. 

The Mad King Ryan moans softly at the images that brings up. He places his hands on the bed on either side of the Rose Prince Ray’s head. “Ready?” He asks lining himself up.

The Rose Prince Ray nods. “Yes. Please.” He begs slightly and the other thrusts in getting a groan of pain and pleasure. 

“Let me know when you’ve adjusted.” 

“No.”

The Mad King Ryan blinks in surprise.

“Let me adjust once you are fully inside.” The Rose Prince Ray says reaching up so his arms go around the Mad King Ryan’s neck pulling him down against him. 

“Alright.” The Mad King Ryan agrees closing his eyes softly as a small smile dances upon his lips. He continues pushing inside getting more groans of pain and pleasure from the other while letting some soft groans of pleasure as the soft tight warm heat around him is amazing. He stops once fully inside and he opens his eyes half way realizing that his mouth is close to the Rose Prince Ray’s ear. “Ok. Now let me know when you’ve adjusted.” He says listening to the others slightly heavy breathing. 

The Rose Prince Ray nods. 

The Mad King Ryan gently bites on the ear by his mouth getting a soft moan of pleasure the he has to almost strain to hear. He gently releases the ear only to lick it then finally suck on the earlobe in which after he finally releases the ear.

After a few moments the Rose Prince Ray relaxes. 

“Ok. Go ahead.” He gives the ok. 

The Mad King Ryan nods and pulls out almost the whole way out only to slam back inside.

The Rose Prince lets out a moan of pleasure that is louder this time. “Again! Do that Again!” 

The Mad King Ryan keeps up with that pace enjoying the moans that he is getting from the other. He switches the angle a little causing his love to let out an even louder that is almost a scream of pleasure. 

“Oh! Oh yes! Ryan!”

Rather liking that response the Mad King Ryan aims his thrusts there picking up the pace as he thrusts harder into the raven. 

The Rose Prince Ray begins to buck his hips to meet his lovers thrusts as he moans. He swears that his pleasure spikes just that little bit more when the Mad King Ryan’s moans process in his pleasure foggy mind. “More! Please Ry! Oh! Ryan! Please go harder!” 

“Of course my dear queen.” The Mad King Ryan huffs in pleasure against the others cheek and he fucks the other even harder than before as their moans mix until neither can tell whose moans are whose. He picks up the pace on every second thrust until he is going as hard and as fast as he can. 

The Rose Prince Ray is practically screaming in pleasure at this point while the Mad King Ryan is giving out moans of his own pleasure.

The Mad King Ryan seals his lips with his lovers in a sweet kiss full of love and passion even as it deepens into a make out session. 

The Rose Prince Ray kisses back immediately as he accepts the kiss with both of their eyes closed. 

After a little of making out the kiss is broken only enough for their lips to be brushing against each other as they are still continuing their love making. 

“C-Close.” The raven pants out before releasing another sound of pleasure.

“Me too.” The Mad King Ryan moans in response and the two let their eyes meet even if their eyes are only half open. “Cum for me my dear rose.” 

The Rose Prince Ray arches his back into the Mad King Ryan’s body and the two fit nicely as he cums. 

As the tight heat tightens even more and as the others body trembles in orgasm the Mad King Ryan cannot hold himself back thus he ends up cumming deep within the other.

Both calling out each others name from pleasure. 

They come down from their high breathing heavily and the Mad King Ryan gently pulls out of the other. 

The Mad King Ryan flops down onto the bed next to the Rose Prince Ray who snuggles against him. He wraps his arms around his lover pulling him close. “Get some rest.” He says gently and gently kisses the ravens forehead with care and love.

The Rose Prince Ray’s eyes slip closed and the Mad King Ryan pulls the blanket over them before settling into the cuddle. 

Soon both of them drift off into sleep.

Nine months later……

The Rose Prince Ray and the Mad King Ryan have been planning as well preparing for it themselves. They believe that they have everything in place and have informed everyone that they are taking with them about the plan. 

Tomorrow it’ll be the tenth month anniversary since the Rose Prince Ray was banished from the city back when he was X-ray. 

The Rose Prince Ray looks to the outfit he will be wearing and takes a deep breath.

Tomorrow is the big day and what a big day it will be indeed. 

There is a knock on his bedroom door causing him to blink out of his thoughts and turn to find the Mad King Ryan in pyjamas as it is night.

The Mad King Ryan walks into the room over to his lover. “You ok?” He asks wrapping his arms around the others waist.

“Yeah just a little nervous I suppose.” The Rose Prince Ray leans backwards into the embrace. “It’s just such a big event.” 

“Yes it is.” The Mad King Ryan nods keeping the other close. “But I know that you will do just fine.” He kisses the others cheek getting the faintest of blushes from him.

The Rose Prince Ray leans his head against the other closing his eyes softly. “Yes. We will do just fine.” He agrees with a smile. 

The two head off to the Mad King Ryan’s bed to get some rest not long after that.


	10. Chapter ten.

Chapter ten:

Vav is walking along through town with Ash as they try to find something to do. 

Ash just hopes that she can help Vav since the other is still feeling some guilt from what happened with X-ray and the nightmares that Vav has are not helping. She does have help from the rest of their friends all including Mogar, Rusty and Hilda. 

“Hey Vav. Come here. Doesn’t this kind of remind you or Mogar?” Ash asks as they stop by the window to a woodcarving shop. 

Vav looks and spies the bear that Ash is talking about.

The bear is standing on its hind legs looking rather chill.

Vav smiles. “You are right. It does.” He confirms watching the woodcarving and places a hand on the window. 

Ash smiles upon seeing the smile on his face. 

“Hey.” A man says to his friend as he stares up to the sky. “Was a blimp something that you thought that you’d see in the sky like your demise?” He asks.

“No.” His friend asks looking rather confused only pausing to take a drink from his beer. “Why?” He asks when done. 

The man points to the city line. “Cause there’s one coming this way.”

His friend turns and his eyes widen as he almost drops his beer in shock. 

The blimp begins to cast a shadow over the parts of the city that it is over as it continues to move more over the city. It is dark brown for most of it and grey for the bottom part holding the pilot. 

Many people notice especially when the shadow falls upon them. Most watching unsure, scared or being happy at first only to look uncertain as if a realization dawned on them. 

Neither Vav nor Ash notice until the shadow falls over them so they turn to look at it. 

“I don’t remember a blimp being scheduled to fly over the city.” Ash says as they stare at the blimp. 

“I didn’t think that any blimps were functional anywhere in the world.” Vav adds. 

Suddenly the doors of the blimp open and beings in armor seem to have jet pack like things on their backs to fly in the air and some are towing what appears to be wagon like cages that were probably used in the past to transport criminals.

The city goes into a panic as the armored beings begin to attack people throwing them into the cages that are being brought down. 

They aren’t being that gentle either as they almost seem to be showing no mercy. 

“Ash.” Vav turns to the girl. “Check if you can find Mogar and get him over here?”

“I can try.” Ash says in agreement. “But what about you?” 

“I have to fight off as many of these bloody bastards as I can.” Vav says. “If I don’t do anything everyone is going to be imprisoned.” Vav says looking around himself. 

Suddenly someone else coming from the blimp catches their eye because this person seems different than the others.

The two can’t help but gasp as the person lands on the ground and stands tall.

It’s X-ray… Just not the way that they remember him… He has on an outfit that is a little different than his old green one. He has black gloves that almost reach his shoulders, black crotch area and hip area, black cape, the rest being red and finally in the white circle is an image of a rose. He also has on his own Mad King crown that has a rose outline on it at the tip of the lightning bolt like crack which is the only thing that makes it different from the Mad Kings own crown. He reaches out one arm with a wide smirk coming up to his face. “Bow down to your new rulers!” He calls out with a slight laugh in his voice and he lowers his hand to his side after that. 

“So eager my dear rose.” The Mad King Ryan comes up to beside the other who turns to him. 

“It’s just so exciting to think about it. Soon the Rose Prince and the Mad King will become feared all across the world! We’ll be supreme rulers!” X-ray adds the last part raising his hands to clench them at about chest level. 

“X-ray?” Vav asks just barely managing to not stutter as he moves closer to the other. 

The two turn to Vav who stops in uncertainty. 

“X-ray!” Vav looks ready to cry in relief. “You came back! I’m just so happy that you are back that if it’s ok with you I want to run up and just hug you!” He says wanting to be considerate to his oldest friends feelings.

“Vav.” X-ray begins and he closes his eyes only to turn to fully face Vav. “Just do something for me.”

“What is it?” Vav asks. 

X-ray’s eyes snap open and he glares at Vav. “Don’t you ever fucking dare call me X-ray again!” He snaps. “That. Is not. My. Name.” 

“Then Ray it is.” Vav begins. “It does-“

“I AM THE ROSE PRINCE!” The Rose Prince Ray snarls and stalks closer to Vav a little until he stops to stand in front of the other. “YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MEASLY ANT THAT IS GOING TO BE SQUASHED!”

Vav takes a hesitant step back. “W-What?” He gasps as he stares at the Rose Prince Ray in shocked disbelief.

“You heard me.” The Rose Prince Ray says in a low dangerous tone. “I am with the Mad King now. The only person who ever truly cared for me!” 

“But I care about you!” Vav cries out in protest.

The Rose Prince Ray spits in disbelief. “You? Cared about me? Don’t make me laugh.” 

“But X-ray-“ Vav begins in protest but is cut off by the other. 

“NO!” The Rose Prince Ray snaps. “I told you that my name is the Rose Prince!” He leaps forward towards Vav grabbing the crown from his head. He takes a swing at the other knocking him back slightly as a cut appears on his cheek. 

Vav stumbles then raises a hand to his cheek in shock and disbelief. He looks to the Rose Prince Ray heartbroken but it only seems to make the Rose Prince Ray smirk. 

“Oh whats the matter you baby?” The Rose Prince asks in a mocking voice. “Can’t handle things by yourself?” He raises the crown as if it is a weapon.

The Mad King Ryan watching on in pride. 

“I’m sorry about this my friend.” Vav says letting a few tears escape. “But I must stop you. Please just show me that the friend I know is still in there.” He then leaps towards his exfriend ready to fight as much as he wishes he didn’t have to. 

However he is suddenly struck from one side causing him to go flying to the one side into some wooden boxes breaking them as he crashes into them. 

Vav sits up opening his eyes that he had closed to brace for impact and sees that the Mad King Ryan had moved to be the one that shoved him away. 

The Mad King Ryan is glaring at him as he stands tall next to the Rose Prince Ray who has put his own crown back onto his head. 

Though Vav feels sore he gets up to his feet using a hand on the brick wall that the wooden boxes where leaning against to just be safe. 

“Vav!” Ash says and begins to move towards him but is stopped when he turns to give her a determined yet hurt look. 

“Ash! Go! Find Mogar!” Vav commands.

“But-“ Ash begins but is interrupted. 

“GO!” Vav charges towards the Rose Prince Ray again but is punched out of the way by the Mad King Ryan hard enough to send him falling back to the ground a little harshly. 

Ash looks hesitantly at the scene before her as Vav keeps moving to get up to attack but the other two won’t even let him touch either of them. She raises a hand to clench by her chest in fear. She wants to help Vav but she knows all too well that she can’t really do anything that would actually aid in this fight. “I’ll be back.” She says quietly to herself then she turns and runs off to go to find Mogar as fast as she can. 

Hoping that she won’t be too late. 

“Get her!” A shout is heard and she glances behind herself only to spot two of the enemies are now chasing her.

She turns back to where she is going and she tries to hurry hoping that she will be fast enough until she can lose them. She turns down an alley taking a sharp turn only to hear at least one crash. She keeps going not looking back as she turns to the left again deciding to try the forest first. She manages to get there without much trouble because most of the enemies are distracted with getting other civilians. She heads for Mogar’s treehouse and climbs up only to poke her head inside. “Mogar?” She moves more inside and heads to look around until she finds him just waking up. “Mogar it is so good to see you.” She says and the other turns to her. “You have to come quick.” She begins to explain with urgency. “The city is being invaded. Now Vav is fighting against X-ray who has turned evil and the Mad King. If you don’t hurry I’m scared that something terrible is going to happen! Please help us!” She explains a little fast but hopes that Mogar caught all of that.

Mogar nods pushing himself away from the wall and takes the lead to out of the treehouse. 

Once out Mogar dashes ahead of Ash and Ash just hopes that Mogar will make it on time.


	11. Chapter eleven.

Chapter eleven:

“AH!” Vav falls to the ground as pain shoots through his body from his leg. He tries to get up but falls back to the ground as sharp pain shoots up his body from his leg making him wonder if it is broken. 

“All out of fight?” The Mad King Ryan asks with a chuckle.

“Aw look at the pathetic little Vav.” The Rose Prince Ray snickers taking a few steps closer to Vav who looks behind himself in slight fear as he knows that he has lost the fight. 

Vav closes his eyes tightly waiting for the final blow that will take him down.

All of a sudden he feels himself being swiftly grabbed only to feel wind against himself until it suddenly stopped. 

Vav hesitantly opens his eyes only to find Mogar’s chest. He looks up to the other who is looking down at him.

They are on a roof with Mogar holding Vav bridal style. 

“Mogar!” Vav says happy to see the other. “You made it!”

“Mogar made good time.” 

“Yes. You made it in good time.” Vav says in agreement. 

“Vav stand?” Mogar asks.

Vav shakes his head. “I think my leg is broken.” 

“Must escape.” Mogar shifts the other and with his help Vav is put onto Mogar’s back. 

Vav has his arms around Mogar’s neck with his legs on either side of Mogar. 

Mogar is holding on his thighs as he stands and using the rooftops he hurries them to get out of the city.

Vav looks away from the people below out of guilt of having to leave them even though he knows that they have to since they won’t win the fight right now. 

They make it to the forest where Mogar slows down to a walk.

“We should be carful. They know where you live.” Vav says to Mogar leaning the side of his head against the back of Mogar’s head. 

“Harry’s cave.” Mogar says and begins to head in that direction not dropping Vav at all which Vav is very grateful for. 

They make it and find that Harry doesn’t appear to be in. 

Mogar walks in and places Vav gently down to lean against the wall. 

Once that is done Mogar looks to try to assess the other’s injuries and see what they can do about it for now.

Meanwhile….

“We should send some people to Mogar’s treehouse.” The Rose Prince Ray says slightly thoughtful. “But we should be careful as Mogar could easily take them down if we don’t do it right.” 

“Well with that broken leg Vav won’t be doing anything soon. Let’s finish up here.” The Mad King Ryan suggests walking up to his lover. 

The Rose Prince Ray nods turning to the other. “Yes. We have time to capture them later.” 

The two turn to look at the city as it looks like almost everyone has been rounded up and placed in the cages well as far as they can see. 

“The city is ours.” The Mad King Ryan smirks widely. 

The Rose Prince Ray smirks widely as well. “Perfect.” He turns and notices the man that had told him to leave. He goes over and the Mad King Ryan turns to watch. He stops beside the cage and fearfully the people in it turn to him but he focuses on the man who now looks terrified at him. He has a serious looking face on as he watches the man causing the man to swallow harshly. He then smirks widely. “I win and I’m back.” He says and raises an arm to place against the cage as he leans a little against it. “You don’t tell me what to do.” 

The man cowers away from him. 

“Oh don’t worry we have wonderful plans for you guys.” The Rose Prince Ray pushes himself away from the cage and turns heading back to the Mad King Ryan. “Sorry. I just wanted to make sure that the man that started the kicking me out thing knew that he has lost.” 

The Mad King Ryan places a hand on his shoulder. “It is fine love. Do it all you want. I could even make him have to do everything that you want. He could be yours to torture. Well one of yours if you so choose.” 

The Rose Prince Ray smiles. “That sounds tempting.” He admits. “We’ll worry about that after we ensure that we have gotten everyone.” 

“Yes.” The Mad King Ryan nods then turns to one of the nearest people on their side. “Go ahead and get the stuff. Suit them up and don’t let any escape.” He orders.

“Yes sir!” The person salutes then heads back to the blimp. 

The Mad King Ryan turns back to the Rose Prince Ray. “Let’s go.” 

So the two begin walking to check out as much as they can to ensure everything went according to plan. 

………………………….

Mogar has done his best by using branches and vines like a makeshift cast. 

So now Vav’s broken leg has two branches that won’t jab into him on either side and two on the top and back of his leg. 

Mogar is just finishing with tying the bottom vine since one is at the top while the other is on the bottom. 

“Ah.” Vav clenches his teeth slightly closing his eyes tightly at the slight pain. 

Mogar pauses his work and looks up to Vav.

“I’m ok.” Vav opens one eye to look to Mogar as he waves it off. “Go ahead and finish up.” 

Mogar looks down and finishes the tying of the vine before letting go. 

It’s something which is better than nothing. 

“Guess I just won’t be walking for the next while.” Vav says examining the makeshift cast with both eyes open. 

“Mogar will help.” Mogar says watching the other. 

“Thank you.” Vav says gratefully. 

That is when they hear a bear snort so they turn to look to the entrance of the cave. 

Vav looks in slight uncertainty and Mogar is calm. 

A rather large dark furred grizzly looking bear wanders into the cave and stops to look to them. 

“Greetings Harry.” Mogar says. “We had to flee. Safe place.” 

Harry seems to nod and just continues on deeper into the cave only to settle down as if going to take a nap. 

Mogar turns back to Vav as the two had been watching Harry walk. “See? Harry nice.”

Vav smiles feeling a little relaxed still watching the bear. “Yeah. It is nice of him to let us be here.” He turns and meets Mogar’s eyes. He then just can’t help himself and he reaches over pulling Mogar into a hug as Mogar lets him. “Thank you.” He slightly nuzzles the side of Mogar’s neck. 

Mogar blushes softly but Vav misses it and he hugs the other back falling silent. 

After a few moments the two pull apart to look to each other. 

“No matter what happens we have each other.” Vav leans his forehead against Mogar’s chest. 

“Rest.” Mogar says petting Vav’s hair. 

Vav closes his eyes and a few tears fall down his face. 

Mogar tilts his head slightly. 

“It’s all my fault.” Vav whimpers. 

“Not Vav fault.” Mogar says rubbing the back of Vav’s head. 

“But Mogar-“ Vav begins as he looks up to the other letting some tears fall only to be silenced as Mogar places a finger over his lips. 

“Not. Vav. Fault.” Mogar repeats a little more sternly. 

Vav’s eyes flicker down and away. 

Mogar can tell that he is still blaming himself for everything. “Not Vav fault.” He repeats cupping Vav’s cheek. “Ok?” 

Vav’s eyes skirt down to Mogar’s lips and he swallows harshly before leaning forward. 

Mogar blinks in surprise as their lips meet. His eyes try to scan Vav’s closed eyes for a few moments before his eyes drop to half open then to fully closed only to kiss back. 

When they break it’s for air and the two open their eyes to half open as they meet the others eyes. 

Both glad that their feelings for each other are shared.


	12. Chapter twelve.

Chapter twelve: 

Soon the people of the city have been bound in chains around their wrists and ankles. All as prisoners now meant to follow the command and be under any possible mercy that the Mad King Ryan and Rose Prince Ray might show if they do. 

The Rose Prince Ray looks around at the city from where he is in pride. 

The two are standing on a wooden stage to look over their new prisoners with some being in the cages since not everyone can stand in the group. 

The stage built by some of the prisoners who were the first to be put in chains. 

Some of the two’s soldiers have been sent to check Mogar’s treehouse for any sign of Mogar and Vav. 

“Soon we will know if the two have fled to Mogar’s treehouse and if we have captured them.” The Mad King Ryan says. “For now we can enjoy ourselves. How do you want to start it?” 

The Rose Prince Ray is looking around in slight excitement to those that they have captured. He is smiling wide as his eyes sweep over every being in chains. “Well. I think that we should start with somethings that will truly punish our prisoners. Perhaps we can force them to fight for us later to expand our reign so we can take the world.” He turns to the Mad King Ryan who is smiling. 

“I love the way you think.” The Mad King Ryan chuckles. “We can easily get mind control helmets started in the works. Maybe we’ll be able to get it to where they can see what their body is doing but cannot stop it no matter how hard they try.” 

The Rose Prince Ray chuckles. “Perfect.” He turns back to their prisoners. “We’ll need to separate them into groups and we can start on a lot of things.” 

The Mad King Ryan nods. “Yes. We will have any scientists start on the helmets though we must make sure that they won’t try to double cross us.” 

“Yes. I think you will know the best scientists for the job.” The Rose Prince Ray says. “So you can have that portion.” 

The Mad King Ryan nods then takes a step forward. “You will accept us as your rulers!” He calls out. 

“Never!” A young male shouts. 

The Rose Prince Ray takes a step forward then turns to a nearby guard. “Bring him up here would you?” 

The guard goes over grabbing the male who struggles even though the struggling isn’t getting him anywhere. 

The man is forced onto his knees before the Rose Prince Ray and the Mad King Ryan while also being where he can be seen by the rest. “Fuck you.” He growls glaring at the two through his sandy blonde hair that fell over his face. His navy blue eyes full of fire and hate and his tan skin seems to make his hair shine. 

The Rose Prince Ray smirks at the man. “You want to repeat that?” He questions. 

“You never were our rulers and never will be. Scum.” The man spits in the Rose Prince Ray’s direction. 

“Then I will say this.” The Rose Prince Ray smirks wider. “Thank you for volunteering.” 

“What?!” The man gasps in shock and confusion. 

Suddenly the Rose Prince Ray grabs the crown off of his head then swoops down slicing the mans neck open. 

The man opens his mouth to gasp in shock but once he is struck he falls onto his side dead with a rather deep gash in his throat as it seems to be just destroyed. 

There are horrified gasps from the prisoners watching this. 

The Rose Prince Ray just places his crown back onto his head with that all done. 

The Mad King Ryan puts a foot on the mans body then pushes him over the edge of the stage so his body flops like a rag doll onto the ground below as prisoners back away from the body. “Anyone else have anything to say?” He asks glancing around at the horrified prisoners. “Well? Someone answer me.” 

The prisoners stare in fear at the two on the stage as the guard goes back to his post. 

“Speak!” The Rose Prince Ray yells in a snapping tone to try to get them to say something. 

“Our rulers!” One prisoner says hesitantly then drops a little slowly onto one knee in a bow. 

There are a few mummers then slowly more and more prisoners do the same. 

“Long live our rulers.” 

“We are at your command.” 

“You are our rulers.” 

The Rose Prince Ray and the Mad King Ryan smile widely as they watch this until everyone is bowing to them. 

“Good.” The Mad King Ryan says. “Now we can truly begin.” He turns to look to his lover who turns to meet his gaze. “Go ahead. You pick first and I’ll let you know if they are a scientist.” He says and the other nods only to turn back to everyone.

The Rose Prince Ray glances around at the crowd until his eyes land upon the man that told him to leave. He points to him. “That one. I want to play with that one.” 

“Of course.” The Mad King Ryan nods then raises his hand so he can snap his fingers once before lowering his hand again. 

The man is forced to stand and brought over to the stage by a guard. 

“This one?” The guard asks after forcing the man to his knees. 

The Rose Prince Ray smiles widely. “Yes.” He confirms. 

The man is about to raise his head but the guard hits him on the back of the head only enough for it to hurt. 

“You don’t even look up without permission.” The guard snaps at the man. 

The man keeps his head down even as his head is probably throbbing from where he was hit. 

“Tell me your name.” The Rose Prince Ray demands of the man. 

“T-Tony.” The man stutters. 

“Well Tony.” The Rose Prince Ray licks a part of his top lip. “We are going to have so much fun you and I.” 

Tony sweat drops from those very words. 

“I’m good with just Tony for now.” The Rose Prince Ray turns to the Mad King Ryan. 

The Mad King Ryan nods then moves over to the Rose Prince Ray to kiss him and the other returns it only to slightly follow his lips when he pulls away. He chuckles in an affectionate way at that. “Alright. Leave the rest to me.” 

“Thank you.” The Rose Prince Ray hugs the Mad King Ryan then with the guard taking Tony to lead him to follow, he heads off to begin. 

The Mad King Ryan turns back to the rest of the group to divide them into doing different things or going to start tests on different things. 

Tony is tossed into the room that was prepared for torture. He tenses from the sting of being forcibly thrown onto the cement floor. 

The guard turns to the Rose Prince Ray to wait for orders. 

“Attach him to the pole.” The Rose Prince Ray decides after glancing around and deciding to not go for the plate on the wall. 

The chain for that plate looks a little too long for his liking. 

Tony is pushed against the pole with his hands chained above his head.

The Rose Prince Ray puts on the lab coat to avoid getting dirty. He turns around once all set as he sees that the preparations are just being completed.

The guard then backs off and stands guard just in case Tony somehow gets any way to hurt the other. 

The Rose Prince Ray stands over the man. “Well then. Shall we get started?” He asks with a slight tilt of his head making him look a little insane with the smirk on his face only strengthening that look. 

Tony shudders and doesn’t want to answer that in fear of what is going to happen to him. 

“Well too bad you don’t get a say in this.” The Rose Prince Ray says in a slightly angry tone. 

Tony now wishes that he had said something because by making the Rose Prince Ray angry he now fears that whatever will happen to him will be worse than before. 

“Let’s get started.” The Rose Prince Ray says grabbing his crown. “I have always wanted to see just what I can do with this thing. So let’s start with this.” He lunges forward and swings the crown so Tony’s shoulder is cut open. 

Tony lets out a holler of pain and just hopes that this is all over soon as the other takes another swing at him this time aiming at his leg stabbing a pointed tip into it. He continues to let out hollers of pain as the Rose Prince Ray continues to slash and stab him.


	13. Chapter thirteen.

Chapter thirteen: 

Mogar and Vav stay there wrapped up in each others embrace to share a loving moment with each other. 

However their moment is interrupted by the sound of crunching leaves and rustling bushes. 

The two turn to the cave’s entrance watching and listening. 

The sounds are getting closer and closer making Vav more and more tense as each second and at each sound that passes through the air into their ears. 

Mogar knows that they cannot be sure how many people there are and for certain what kind of weapons they have brought with them.

Let alone the lingering question of if the people were sent to kill or capture the two of them. 

Mogar makes a choice and carefully picks Vav up moving him deeper into the cave behind Harry who is sleepily glancing around. 

The two huddle there behind Harry trying to stay quiet as they along with Harry hear at least one person is heard moving closer and closer to the cave’s location. 

Mogar starts to reach up towards his sword ready to defend them if needed but is stopped by Vav’s own hand reaching up to grab his hand. He looks to Vav who shakes his head only to bring Mogar’s hands to be cupped in his own. He lets the other do this and doesn’t try to pull away to grab his sword after that. 

They just sat there listening to the sounds until there is a pause as someone seems to stop by the area of the cave. 

Harry tenses as if ready to get up to defend not only his own home but the two behind him as well. 

Luckily after a low warning growl the footsteps seem to carry on elsewhere making the three relax. 

Harry lays his head back down but staying alert for anymore sounds of anyone approaching. He seems to be smart enough that if he leaves the cave not only could he get hurt or killed but it would leave Vav and Mogar to be seen easily. 

Vav and Mogar just hope that the people don’t come back around and try to check out the cave for them. They can still hear the search going on after all so it is possible for someone to come close to the cave once again and the next time that happens they might not be so lucky. 

...............................................

The Mad King Ryan has just finished making sure that the new schooling for the children is all set and in motion. 

The children are taught to be loyal and all to the two new rulers and are being taught to fight for them.

It’s good to start it all at a young age because the younger the mind the easier it is to manipulate it. 

The Mad King Ryan had gotten the scientists that he trusts to not turn things against him to start the mind control helmets and getting groups separated so things can start to be done.

This ranges from getting armor ready to making sure that things that are needed for survival are getting done.

Of course he also made sure to choose ones that now sit in cages for any experiments that he or his lover wish to take place.

The prisoners too scared to defy their new rulers commands thanks to that ruthless display that had been put on before them. 

Satisfied the Mad King Ryan heads to go see how the other is doing and he enters the room in which the guard looks to him tense in case it’s someone who came here to hurt the raven.

The guard nods to him then goes back to guarding. 

The Mad King Ryan looks to the Rose Prince Ray and Tony.

Tony is rather bloody and looks a little dazed as the other seems to decide that’s enough. 

The Rose Prince Ray stretches his arms above his head with the crown still in his hand. He lowers his arms before he notices his lover. “Ah hey there.” He greets. 

“It looks like it’s going well.” The Mad King Ryan comments walking over to his lover and he looks at Tony. 

“Oh it is.” The Rose Prince Ray leans against the other. “It most certainly is. But I’m done for now.” 

“Do you wish for him to stay here so you can play with him some more later?” The Mad King Ryan asks. 

The Rose Prince Ray spares a glance to the still dazed Tony before turning back to the Mad King Ryan. “You know what. He is to become a part of the experiment group. But my personal subject when I wish for it as well.” He says coming to a decision. 

The Mad King Ryan nods. “Of course.” He says and turns to the guard. “You heard him.” 

“Of course your highness.” The guard goes over to get Tony unchained from the pole. 

“And get his wounds fixed. I don’t want him dying before anything else can happen.” The Rose Prince Ray orders.

“The medical ones will be at the hospital.” The Mad King Ryan confirms. 

“Understood.” The guard takes only a moments break to salute to the two before continuing as the two royals leave. 

“It seems you had a lot of fun.” The Mad King Ryan comments. 

“I did.” The Rose Prince Ray laughs shedding the lab coat putting it on a hanger on the way out. “It felt so nice to get some revenge.” 

“Oh but it has only just begun.” The Mad King Ryan reminds him smirking. 

The Rose Prince Ray turns to him to share a smirk between them. 

“Your majesties!” A voice calls not long after the two exit the building. 

The two turn and stop walking as a guard races over to them. 

The guard drops down to one knee in a deep bow of respect. “I bring news. About Mogar and Vav.”

“Speak.” The Rose Prince Ray demands almost instantly with a rather serious face that is a little mixed with a hint of anger because he can’t fully hold it back. 

“We searched the treehouse and a good chunk of the woods… But they have disappeared. They were not there at all.” 

The Rose Prince Ray bites his bottom lip upon hearing this. “Now this could be a problem.” 

……………………………………………………….

“So the two have an entire army and could possibly force the towns people to fight or capture us.” Vav says looking over the possibilities of what they can as the two are relaxing in the cave. His face tightens in slight fear but mostly in worry. 

After their loving moment was interrupted the two agreed that they had to start planning on what to do. The interruption was like a wakeup call that the two could very easily be found or caught any day now. So they moved back to where they were before once they were sure that the search party was gone so they could plan while Harry just went to sleep now that it was safe… For now…

“That’s a lot to take in.” Vav says after a few moments. 

Mogar nods. “Too many people.” 

“You’re right.” Vav says bringing a hand up to his chin in thought. “It’s too many people to take on alone… So what should we do…” He turns letting his chin leave the grip of the hand to look to his leg only to sigh. “And we can’t exactly just start traveling. My leg is broken. I can’t walk without help.” He sighs again this time dropping his hand to rest beside him. 

“Mogar carry.” Mogar offers. 

Vav looks back to Mogar meeting his eyes. “Thanks Mogar but as of right now we cannot be sure how far the next city is let alone if they can help us… Or will… Or even if they will be strong enough to really help us in this situation… What if they pretend that they are going to help us only to turn around turning the tables on us. In which we get handed to the Rose Prince and the Mad King…” His worried ramblings trial off the moment that Mogar’s hand comes to rest upon his shoulder. He gives off a rather heavy sigh closing his eyes softly as his head drops so his chin is practically against his chest. “I’m sorry Mogar.” He says. “I’m just still upset that Ray left us for the Mad King of all people! He chose him over us in the end…” He explains raising his head and his eyes open with an angry expression on his face only to pause as his words trail off as a rather harsh realization hits him. He lowers his head again with a sigh and his eyes dropping to be only half open. “And to think that it’s all my fault… If I hadn’t done what I did then maybe none of this would be happening. The Mad King and the Rose Prince wouldn’t have the city prisoner and… And… He would still be X-ray!” He had raised his head slightly and moved his eyes up as he glanced up to Mogar at about the middle of what he’s saying. He closes his eyes fully head dropping for a final time in this moment of venting. “It really is all my fault that this happened.”

Mogar suddenly pulls Vav into a hug trying to cause as little pain as possible with Vav’s broken leg. 

Vav falls silent as he melts into the others embrace. 

They sit there for a few moments of silence before Mogar speaks up.

“Not Vav fault.” He tells the superhero wearing his trademark blue and red suit. “Nothing we could do.” 

Vav stays silent for a few moments before speaking softly. “Now as much as I want to say that maybe we could show X-ray… The Rose Prince…” He corrects himself as if the name leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. “The way out of the dark path he has wandered into… I can’t…” He wants to sigh again but restrains from doing so feeling like he’s done that enough for one day. “I can’t explain it other than that of a feeling deep inside of myself…” He opens his eyes to halfway bringing a gloved hand that clenches into a fist to his chest where he is guessing his heart is. “A little voice telling me that the Rose Prince… The one who used to be our friend X-ray… Has gone too far down the path of darkness to be turned back and that he has lost the will to change…” 

Mogar moves one hand to place it overtop Vav’s hand that is by the others chest.

Vav blinks in surprise and turns to Mogar who smiles softly.

No words were needed so silence surrounds them both before they lean their heads closer together with Vav leaning upwards and Mogar leaning downwards until their lips meet. 

They kiss but only for a few moments before pulling apart. 

“Thank you Mogar.” Vav says extremely grateful and he intertwines their fingers as they hold hands with the hand between them by Vav’s chest.

“Sleep now.” Mogar says and removes the top part of his outfit to put it around Vav, causing his cheeks to become a dark pink color, before standing going over to the wall next to where Vav is leaning against. He leans against it closing his eyes softly. 

Vav pauses for a few moments then he pulls the bear suit closer to feel the softness of it against his cheek as he takes in the scent of wood and the musk of a bear. 

A scent that not only mixes well but is a scent that can only be described as the scent of Mogar. 

Vav finds himself relaxing as he feels like he is wrapped up in the scent making him feel cozy and warm. He is asleep before he knows it.


	14. Chapter fourteen.

Chapter fourteen: 

Hilda sighs as she sits at her desk putting her face into her hands trying to ignore the jingle of her chains with each movement and the coolness of the metal against her skin. She is thankful that she is still allowed to be a scientist but she has to be monitored and she must give a report of what she is going with a lie detector attached to her every day. 

Those are the rules for her to stay as a scientist. 

The major downside is that she is forbidden from any areas that has any major projects being done. Plus Orf has been taken away from her so that he can be modified to track not only where he is but everything that is being done to him… Along with not allowing him to be used in attacking or for defense unless special authorization is given… Orf will become mainly a companion for Hilda to have at her side since she isn’t quite sure if she will be able to see Ash or Rusty or even any of her other friends now with how things are. 

Hilda’s arms drop to the desk below and she slightly face plants her head into her arms that are now very loosely crossed on the desk. 

Then the door to the room that she is in opens making her raise her head then turn to see who has entered. 

The Rose Prince Ray and the Mad King Ryan are the ones that are walking in as one of the two guards at the door closes said door. 

Hilda’s eyes narrow as her eyes come to rest upon the two. “What are you two doing here?” She questions a little sharply as she raises to her feet not even caring that her chair topples over in the process clattering to the floor. 

Then the Mad King Ryan is removing his crown making Hilda’s eyes widen as she watches quickly regretting her words and tone. He moves over to her seemingly slaps her but leaves a cut on her cheek at the strike thanks to the sharp part of the crown that he used. 

Hilda tumbles to the floor with a bleeding and stinging cheek. She lays there for a few moments then looks up to the Mad King Ryan who is glaring at her. 

“You will not speak to royalty like that.” The Mad King Ryan hisses at her. 

Hilda remains silent and stays on the floor. She knows that she will be of no help to Mogar and Vav if she is killed for her defiance against the new rulers of the city. She also knows that she is most likely disposable in the twos eyes because she isn’t a trustworthy scientist with her connection to Vav and Mogar which is one of the main reasons that she cannot have freedom or access to certain things being done.

“Now that we have got that out of the way.” The Mad King Ryan says placing his crown back onto his head. “We would like you to create an entire report on the items you gave my dear Rose Prince and Vav to be able to do what they did or well do.” He orders. “We expect the report to include everything.” He turns to the Rose Prince Ray who is standing next to him. 

“Anything that you would like to add?” The Mad King Ryan questions.

The Rose Prince Ray looks down at Hilda with narrowed eyes that show not only hurt but rage as well. “Not really no.” 

“Alright then.” The Mad King Ryan nods turning back to Hilda. “That is all for now.” 

They two turn and head off to leave when Hilda’s voice makes the Rose Prince Ray stop for a moment.

“Why are you doing this? Why have you turned against us?” 

The Rose Prince Ray slightly glances back over his shoulder to the woman who is sitting up on the floor. “Why? Well why is simple.” He says in a rather cold tone. “You see a bit of force is needed to make sure that people will listen and respect you even if it comes to drastic measures at times.” He begins. “I have not turned against you all. You turned against me.” He leaves after that not even saying another word as all that Hilda can only watch him leave. He finds the Mad King Ryan had been waiting for him just outside of the room and seeing makes him feel rather relaxed. 

“All set?” The Mad King Ryan asks with a slight tilt of his head. 

The Rose Prince Ray nods. “Yes. Let’s go.” 

With that the two head off on their way. 

Two weeks later…

Hilda is working on a project to make something so that when someone wears it then it can give them a boost of strength. 

That’s when she hears the doors open and a familiar voice reaches her eyes.

“Greetings.” 

She spins around and rushes over to the little floating ball. “Orf!” She cries out in happiness and she hugs the little robot close. “Oh I am so glad that you’re alright!” 

“Welcome back.” Orf greets. 

Sometime later...

The Rose Prince Ray paces within the throne room in front of the thrones as the Mad King Ryan watches from his throne. 

They got a place built that includes a throne room so that they have a place in the city to be since for now most operations are happening within the city until further notice.

“It’s been a month!” The Rose Prince Ray complains. “And yet we still haven’t found anything!”

“Patience my dear rose.” The Mad King Ryan says standing up causing the other to stop pacing and to turn to his lover. “They have only gotten lucky in avoiding capture but their luck will run out. One way or another they will be taken into custody.” 

“Then they will be out of the way. No longer threats.” The Rose Prince Ray smirks as his face changes to agreement with slight enjoyment. “I like the sound of that.” 

The Mad King Ryan brings the other into an embrace as he wraps his arms around the ravens waist. “So do I. I promise you that Vav and Mogar will be taken away from being any kind of threat to us.” 

The Rose Prince Ray nuzzles his blonde haired lovers throat. “Thank you.” 

The Mad King Ryan keeps him close. 

…………………………

Vav has worked on walking on his leg that was broken and has gotten pretty good on walking again as his leg heals. He and Mogar have been rather busy brainstorming and planning a way to save the city from the Rose Prince and the Mad King’s evil rule. 

They’ve been rather busy so all the couple stuff is for the most part on hold until further notice. They have also been extremely lucky that Mogar is friends with the wildlife as they have had a few close calls on escaping capture.

Like when they were almost spotted but a squirrel jumped onto the guards face, he freaked out when this happened as he kept yelling ‘Squirrel! Squirrel!’, to give the two enough time to escape.

“Mogar?” Vav begins with a small glance in the others direction as they walk along outside for a little bit. 

Mogar turns to the other hero as his name is spoken. 

“Do you think that we will truly be able to fight X-ray?” Vav asks. 

“No choice.” Mogar responds. “It hard but must be done. Must understand that.” 

Vav looks down with a gaze to the ground in front of him. “Yeah that’s true. We can’t let ourselves hold back no matter what. It’s just something that we have to do.” 

Suddenly a pinecone shifts under Vav making his leg that was broken shift in a wrong way.

Vav lets out a holler of pain and slumps to the ground. 

Mogar is crouched beside him in an instant and holds Vav close with one arm while the other ghosts over the others leg as he checks to insure that it is ok. He looks to Vav who looks disappointed. 

“Sorry Mogar.” Vav says. 

“No need.” Mogar kisses the edge of Vav’s mouth then helps Vav to his feet glad that everything seems fine with Vav’s leg. He helps him as they head back to the cave that they are still staying at.


	15. Chapter fifteen.

Chapter fifteen:

Hilda is sitting at her desk and runs her hands upwards past her forehead only to go against her head. She then throws her hands down onto the desks surface. 

Orf comes over to her. “Is something the matter?” 

“Oh Orf.” Hilda sighs staring at her hands. “Everything is wrong! I can’t properly do anything helpful without being found out about.” Her eyes narrow at the chains on her wrists that are only a grim reminder of the state that everything is in. “I can’t do anything helpful for Vav and Mogar. At least not like this. Not with how everything is.” 

“Cheer up. I know you can do it.” Orf tries to cheer her up.

Hilda closes her eyes with a heavy sigh before her eyes snap open as the doors to her lab is opened. She turns to see who is there. 

Ash walks in looking scared. 

“Ash?” Hilda gasps. 

“Shush!” Ash quickly shushes the other only to glance back glad that it seems that it is ok. She sighs softly in relief before turning back to Hilda. “I have limited time. Rusty is distracting the guards.” She whispers. “It wasn’t easy sneaking in I was so scared that I’d be spotted. So let’s cut to the chase. Do you have something or somethings to help Mogar and Vav? We can find a way to get it to them. I’ll take responsibility but we might be able to help them save the city if we do this right.” 

Hilda nods then tosses her head in the direction of a corner. “Safest place I could hide them. They might be a little bit incomplete but they should work well enough. Kind of a few things I threw away for bigger projects especially after I made X-ray’s glasses.” She whispers. “There should be gloves that can send out beams. It won’t be deadly but it should help. Oh and a liquid in a small plastic water bottle that one of them could use to fly though it is really temporary. I don’t think we should take much more to give them if we want to sneak it out.” 

Ash nods and grabs the two things confirming that it is the items before heading out with a thank you wave. 

“Good luck.” Hilda whispers to herself. 

Meanwhile….

“Hey!”

Ash stops then spots Rusty out of the corner of her eye. She glances to the items she is hiding from the guards sight and Rusty nods before ducking back into hiding.

The guard that had spotted her comes over to her. “Were you inside the lab?” 

“I was just getting some cleaning done.” Ash tries and turns looking innocent. 

“No one is to enter without permission.” The guard growls. “Come with us.” 

The two guards flank Ash and they begin walking away.

Ash carefully moves the items so the guards won’t notice. 

Rusty tiptoes over to behind Ash being as stealthy as he can be and he takes the items from Ash’s hand that have moved to behind herself as best as she could. 

Ash lets her arms go back to in front of herself once the items are taken. 

Rusty hurries away just in time as the guards stop to get two other guards to take their place guarding Hilda’s door so had he been there still he might have been spotted. He goes down the hall listening for approaching footsteps yet feels lucky that he isn’t hearing any. He slows to a stop by a corner and peers around it carefully checking for signs of any guards though doesn’t spot any right away. He begins hurrying down that hall knowing that he has to take the stairs since to get out to try to get the items to someplace that Mogar and Vav should be able to find them. He also has to keep in mind that he might have to pass the duty on to someone else so it’ll become a bigger team effort to get the items to the two. 

Hopefully before the Mad King Ryan and the Rose Prince Ray decide to force the people to fight for them against the war that people fear that they might start against other cities as if taking over this one won’t be enough. 

Rusty fears that the day that happens could be soon so all the more reason to get these to the two as soon as possible. He descends the stairs heading as fast as he can while keeping sharp attention for any sign of any guards but gets lucky when no one comes and he makes it out of the building heading into the city. “Let me blend in. I must deliver something to Mogar and Vav.” He whispers to the closest people and the news quickly yet quietly spreads and they gather in groups to try to make Rusty seem less suspicious as Rusty continues on jogging to try to get there fast. He slows to a walk when he feels eyes on him and thanks to the help of the other citizens it doesn’t appear that whatever guard is watching him hasn’t noticed the items that he also trying to conceal. “Slow and steady.” He whispers to himself under his breath. “There are too many guards here. I gotta go slow and steady.” He keeps going as his heart pounds within his chest and his sweat glands seem to be starting to overwork themselves but even as his hands begin to become clammy he does his best to keep a secure grip on the items. 

Then unexpectedly the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end so he glances back and sees a guard following. 

He turns back and spots a slightly chubby woman and moves closer only to slip the items into her hands. “Hide them well and try to get them to Vav and Mogar. The forest. Go there.” 

The woman takes them and continues on her way. 

Rusty turns heading in a different direction trying to be casual. “Good luck.” He says under his breath and he escapes a crowd only to come face to face with another guard. “Um may I help you?” He asks feigning innocence. 

The guard’s eyes glance over Rusty making sure that there doesn’t appear to be anything suspicious on him before looking back to his face. “Where are you going?” She demands. 

“Well you see I forgot where I was supposed to be going.” Rusty scratches the back of his head having to raise both hands because of the chains so one hand just kind of chills in the air while the other scratches the back of his head. “So I began running around trying to see if anyplace would jog my memory.” He says managing to work out a lie. 

The guard sighs heavily. “Come with me. We’ll figure out where you are supposed to be.” She turns and leads him away. 

“Much appreciated.” Rusty says gratefully and follows the guard glancing back to see the other guard seeming to be satisfied so he leaves. He turns back to continue following the guard leading him somewhere.

Elsewhere…..

The woman makes it to a place with a few tall people and they notice the items quickly figuring it out so they move closer to give her enough time for being blocked from view to hide the items. She puts them quickly up her shirt hiding them under her boobs and puts her arms around her waist as best as she can to help hold the items in place. 

The tall people disperse slowly and quickly spread the news of who is now carrying the items. 

The guards don’t seem to have noticed anything yet though it helps that people are trying to not talk within earshot of one.

The woman continues on her way with people moving to try to help make her as unsuspicious as possible as she heads for the forest. She just hopes that she will get there without being caught. She keeps her mind focused on the destination and what she has to do. She soon spots the woods up ahead and picks up speed spotting the two guards but the perfect plan forms in her mind. 

“Halt!” A guard snaps as he spots her approaching. 

“I’m gonna be sick!” The woman fake gags then dashes past them then behind a tree. She begins making fake puking noises and the guards seem to leave her alone for now. She gets the two items put on the ground then feels eyes on her. 

Hoping that’s Mogar she pretends to be done then stumbles back towards the guards all sweaty from the intensity of getting the two items there. 

“Are you alright miss?” One guard asks. 

“Oh it must have been me overheating.” The woman tries to wave it off. “I feel much better now so I must get back to work. For our new rulers.” 

“Yes and please try to make sure you don’t have to leave your post again prisoner.” The other guard sighs. 

“Of course.” The woman nods. “I actually think I got switched with someone in a cooler building so I should be fine. Thanks for letting me get that out in the woods.” 

One of the guards makes a disgusted face. “Please don’t mention that. EVER again. Just get going.”

“Okay. Okay sorry.” The woman heads off glad that they got there and other prisoners nearby nod seemingly happy that it got done as well. 

…………………………………

Vav is sitting outside with Harry eating a fish nearby. He managed to get himself to sit on a nearby large rock with some help from the cave walls as he is still working on walking on his leg. He turns hearing a bush rustling and Harry pauses then seems to pick up on a scent before continuing eating. 

Mogar comes through the bush holding a pair of red gloves and a small water bottle with navy blue liquid in it. 

“Hilda.” Vav gasps realizing just who could have sent them. 

“Mogar went to peek at how city was. Spotted woman snuck these to edge of forest.” Mogar hands Vav the items. “Mogar don’t know what they do.” 

Vav first examines the water bottle which is only about half full and moving the bottle around he spots writing on the inside of the label. 

Serum that temporarily allows the ability to fly but only for a small bit. Just wish for it to happen and keep a clear mind on where you are going. It’ll help take you there.

“Ok.” Vav nods putting the bottle down then he examines the gloves. He puts them on his lap only to remove his current gloves and he slips on the new gloves to see just what they do. He tries activating them like his old gloves and sends out a beam hitting a rock knocking it away. 

Harry springs to his feet in surprise but Mogar pats him in an assuring way on the head so he settles back down. 

Mogar heads back over to Vav as Vav glances down to the gloves. 

“Thank you Hilda. I’m not fully sure how you got these here but they will definitely help us.” Vav says gratefully as he curls his hands into fists and his eyes close. He then opens his eyes again after a few moments and he turns to look to Mogar. “Do you think that we’ll be able to use both gloves?” 

“Mogar not know.” 

“Only way to know is to test.” Vav says taking off one glove and puts on one of his old gloves. “I have an idea on how we will go about this. And I think it will work the best.” He says as he puts on one of his old gloves. 

“Mogar listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part way through this chapter I thought why not have some fitting music to listen to as I do this part so…
> 
> The Stanley Parable - Following Stanley (Original Soundtrack by Blake Robinson)
> 
> From youtube. Really sets the mood in my opinion haha. Seriously it made writing this chapter SOOOOO much fun. Oh my God was it truly enjoyable with the music in the background! So fitting really.


	16. Chapter sixteen.

Chapter sixteen: 

“Solitary confinement.” Hilda sighs. She had been dragged to the throne room and was forced to kneel beside Ash in front of the Mad King Ryan and the Rose Prince Ray yet a respectful distance away at the same time. 

All they would confess to was that Ash snuck into the lab to talk about ways to help Vav and Mogar and that was it. 

The two didn’t seem to believe that there was nothing more to it so the two girls were put in solitary confinement just in case to avoid anything else happening. 

This was mostly because they didn’t find any hidden objects that they could have tried to smuggle out and even when Rusty was brought in there was nothing on him so there wasn’t much to do. 

They were thrown into some solitary confinement spaces that were built like some prison for anyone who steps out of line. 

It is unknown what could happen to the two girls now as Rusty was lucky enough to not have gotten caught so he was sent away with just more work than before to do. 

“Please hurry.” Hilda whispers to herself as she sits there on the ground with her back against the side wall that is one the same side as the far corner that holds her bed that is just a mattress, a blanket and a pillow. 

There is also a prison toilet in the other corner with a rather rectangular sink and that’s it in this cell that she has found herself in. 

The only light source pours through a barred window of the metal door… well the ceiling, walls and floor is also metal. 

“Please.” She brings her knees closer to her chest. “Save us.” She pleads quietly to herself. She knows that there isn’t anything else that she can do other than wait for the two heroes to come to save them and to stay strong for them. 

………….. Two weeks later………

Vav steps at the edge of the forest where no guards are stationed and looks out to the city. He has recovered enough that he can walk again and with a herbal remedy made by Mogar for pain he should be able to handle things as long as he’s careful. Plus he knows that if the plan goes as it should then it should be okay. 

Mogar with his bear hood up comes over to stand at his side with a bunch of animals joining them.

They look out at the city then Mogar turns towards Vav who turns to meet his gaze. 

Vav holds Mogar’s gaze for a few moments then taking a quiet deep breath he nods to give the signal. 

Mogar nods in return then turns to the city and charges with the animals following. He had talked to the animals to get them to understand that they must take care of the guards outside of the place where the two leaders are. He will lure one out and the other one will be left for Vav. 

Vav begins walking towards the city as his leg is not healed enough for him to run just yet. He knows that this will also give the others time to lure one of them out. 

The other should stay inside and wait it out for now. 

“Oh X-ray.” Vav sighs to himself. “I once called you my friend. I once thought of you as like a brother.” He keeps walking and the prisoners begin trying to help the animals as well as try to keep Vav from getting hit or tackled. He know that he has to keep moving because he has to take down the one that will stay behind and if the two managed to take over the city once with the army… They could win against this revolution like status it has become thanks to the very presence of Mogar and Vav being there. “I once thought we had a friendship for life. Is all I ever wanted.” He keeps moving ignoring the group of birds swopping down from above one of the buildings next to him down to behind it.” But now I wish things could have been different. Serving as your foe on good’s behalf… Is the last thing that I wanted.” He closes his eyes for a moment feeling upset that things had to be this way.

……………………………………….

“Your highnesses!” A guard bursts into the throne room. “Animals and the prisoners are attacking the guards!” 

“Fight back!” The Mad King Ryan demands. “Don’t let them win! Regain control! Kill if needed.” 

“Of course.” The guard bows his head then races off to spread the orders. 

“I will go see how bad it is.” The Mad King Ryan says turning to his love. “Stay here for now. If anything happens I trust you’ll be able to give good orders.” 

The Rose Prince Ray nods and with that the Mad King leaves heading off. 

The Mad King Ryan steps outside and glances around at the fighting. 

Mogar steps out of hiding getting the Mad King Ryan to turn to him. He holds his sword up in the others direction. 

“Ah. Mogar.” The Mad King Ryan says in greeting. “So good to see you.” He chuckles and reaches for his crown. 

………………………………………..

“This was my home.” Vav glances to an alley way where a few people are cowering looking like they’ve been through quiet a bit. “All this pain and suffering.” He says giving them a sympathetic look before turning back to where he is going. “How it pains me inside to see.” He glares determinedly at the building that he and Mogar have been able to find out that the Rose Prince Ray and the Mad King Ryan are staying in. “All the innocents who suffered by what you’ve brought upon them!” He stops walking and gets ready to fly as he had drank the liquid to let him fly just before he moved to look to the city. He takes off the ground flying through the air heading for the window that his instincts tell him that the one he is going to go up against is in. 

The Rose Prince Ray is pacing in the throne in worry about what is happening. 

Suddenly the window is destroyed making him stop and his head whip to look. 

Vav appears flicking his hands to flick away some of the dust that was created as he destroyed a part of the window sill to get into the room before any attack can hit him causing him to plummet to the ground outside. He lands on his feet and he looks to the other who stares back at him. 

The Rose Prince Ray thinks fast and sends a beam heading straight for Vav only for the other to raise one hand to use his slow-mo hands power, as he figured out he can duel wield the two gloves, to stop it; causing it to explode into some smoke upon impact. He clenches his teeth waiting to see if he did get a hit. 

The smoke quickly clears as Vav waves it off and glares in determination at the person that was once his friend. 

“Let my people go!” Vav demands getting ready to use the beam glove. 

The Rose Prince Ray’s eyes narrow at this. 

Vav sends a beam straight at the Rose Prince Ray not giving him time to dodge.

When the slight smoke clears it shows the Rose Prince Ray kneeling on one knee probably from being hit by the non-fetal beam. 

The Rose Prince Ray stands and glares in anger at Vav. “Now you will fall!” He growls and sends another beam at Vav this time Vav doesn’t manage to move to block it in time and is knocked off his feet. 

Vav is seen once the slight smoke clears and he is on the ground and tries to get up but finds that his leg is hurting a little again so he takes a moment to stay on the ground. 

“My heart has hardened.” The Rose Prince Ray begins heading over with each step being filled with anger until he is towering over Vav glaring as Vav looks up to meet his gaze. 

Vav gets up to a crouch ignoring the pain in a rush of adrenaline. 

“I will never.” The Rose Prince Ray snarls then leans down. “Let. Your. People. Go!” He says angrily taking a small step closer and closer to Vav who tries to lean away. 

Vav uses the fading ability to fly and leaps backwards only managing to jump backwards to get a gap to form between them.

The Rose Prince Ray stands tall ready to fight against the other. 

Vav gets ready to continue fighting as well and he hopes that in the end it will turn out okay. 

The Rose Prince Ray grabs his crown and gets ready to use it as a weapon. “Let’s get this over with.” He says sharply. 

“Lets.” Vav agrees then sends another beam in the other’s direction. 

This time the Rose Prince Ray dodges to the side then dashes towards Vav who side steps out of the way just barely getting the attempted attack with the crown to miss. 

Vav goes to grab the others wrist to try to stop his attacks with the crown.

The Rose Prince Ray jerks his hand away though then slashes at Vav managing to land a hit on Vav’s arm leaving him a good cut there.

“Ah!” Vav gasps in pain but tries to shake it off as he leaps at the other tackling him to the ground. He knows that this move is risky but he fears that his leg might give him trouble if he waits too long… Plus with his whole leg situation he knows that the sooner he can end this the better. “I didn’t want to fight you.” He says as he tries to pin a struggling Rose Prince Ray down. “But you left me with no choice. I must take you down for the people of the city… For the sake of good… It’s what a hero must do.” 

“I don’t think so! It’s you who will be going down!” The Rose Prince Ray snarls then swings the crown right at Vav.


	17. Chapter seventeen.

Chapter seventeen: 

Vavs head snaps to the side as if slapped and a nasty looking cut is now on his cheek. He manages to grab the Rose Prince Rays wrist though.

The Rose Prince Ray resists trying to get his arm free while using the other to try to push his exfriend off of him. "Let go of me!" He demands. "Royalty commands you to release him!" 

Vav slowly turns to look to the other who is under him. "X-ray..." 

The Rose Prince Ray snarls in rage. "I. Am. Not. Fucking. X-ray!" He shouts the name he had once been back when he was a super hero. 

Vav stares sadly into the eyes full of rage and hate... The same eyes that once looked to him with friendliness and warmth. "I know you're still in there... There's no way the friend that I knew is gone..."

"He is gone!" The Rose Prince Ray snarls. "You and all those citizens fucking killed him! After you betrayed me!!" 

"And..." Vav continues once the other is done speaking. "This is a message to the X-ray I know is laying down there somewhere deep inside... I'm sorry... This isn't meant for my friend X-ray..." 

The Rose Prince Ray is about to speak then suddenly Vavs hand is at his throat. He gasps but finds that he can't get any air. He drops the crown mostly in shock as the hand that had been trying to push Vav away is now clawing at Vav’s arms trying to move it off.

"I don't really know how else to stop you." Vav says struggling to hold back the tears that are blurring his vision. "I need to release my friend from this darkness that has taken over him... I need to kill the darkness..." He doesn't notice a tear fall down his cheek as he says that he has to kill the darkness. 

The Rose Prince Ray struggles trying to get some air then as soon as his hand that was being held slips freed he slams a punch as hard as he can into Vavs cheek. 

Vav didn't expect that and is tossed to the ground on his side forcing him to release the other. 

The Rose Prince Ray sits up slightly and brings a hand to his throat coughing as air fills his lungs again. 

Vav lays there for a moment unable to hold back his tears any longer. He lets out a soft sob as tears stream down his face.

"Cry baby." The Rose Prince Rays slightly hoarse voice says. He grabs his crown then stands ignoring the slight light headedness he is feeling. "You're pathetic. You always were." He growls stalking closer to Vav. "And you will pay for it." He raises the hand holding the crown getting ready to strike the other. His face showing pure rage.

Vav shifts to get up. "X-ray..." He sobs and he tries to control his tears. "I'm sorry." 

The Rose Prince Ray lets out a cry of anger as he swings the crown to make it head straight for Vav.

Vav lets out a cry of hurt and determination as he gets up swinging around to strike the other.

There is the sound of someone being stabbed and hisses of pain is heard at the point of the stabs penetration. 

The two stand there for a moment or two with time seemingly holding its breath as if waiting to see who will fall. 

Some blood falls to the ground between the two dotting the ground below. 

Vav stumbles back letting himself go slack before he falls to his butt on the ground.

The Rose Prince Rays eyes are wide and he stumbles back a step before falling to his knees then he falls to lie on the ground. He manages to push at least his torso off of the ground with some support from his arms. He slightly shifts to be make sure he can face Vav; then looks down only to see a large shard of slightly bloody glass is stabbed into his chest. "Wha..." He begins in shock and he looks to the other a little slowly. 

Vav raises his hand that is cut and a little bloody from gripping the piece of glass to where the tips of crown are stabbed into his shoulder... Almost into his chest. "I have to stop the darkness." He gasps then glances to the other. "I had to do something. I was left without a choice." 

The Rose Prince Ray growls then sends a beam right at Vav but as he continues to lose blood things become slightly blurry. He ends up hitting Vavs injured leg causing the other to yell in pain. He flops onto the ground as things start to seem dimmer. He doesn't think that he can get up again as he lays there only truly able to watch Vav. "Is this... The end... For me...?" He wonders out loud in a strained voice. 

"I never thought that I'd lose my best friend to someone like the Mad King." Vav gasps out leaning back slightly as he delicately touches the crown not sure he really wants to remove it.

"What? Did you think that the Mad King worked alone?" The Rose Prince Ray demands as sharply and as loudly as he can at the moment. 

"At first... But... At some point... He pulled you in to his side..." Vav admits tilting his head back to watch the ceiling for a moment only to look back to the other who speaks.

"No..." The Rose Prince Ray says in a stern tone. "He was there when no one else was... He truly believed in me and... He was the one that made everything better when it all went wrong." He pauses as its starting to get hard to speak properly. "He was there... When... You... Weren't... He was.... Ready to help... He saw me... As his true... Equal... I was equal to him... I... Love... him..." His eyes slip shut as he falls into unconsciousness. 

Vav lets tears escape from his eyes again. "Oh X-ray..." He sobs before his eyes slowly close and he passes out mostly thanks to blood loss. He was after all stabbed in more places than the other.

.........................................

The Mad King Ryan tosses his crown at Mogar just as Mogar charges towards him to attack. 

Mogar slashes his sword against the Mad King Ryan knocking him back with a terrible cut on his torso but doesn't have time to dodge the crown. His throat is cut and he drops his sword then soon he is dropping to the ground falling unconscious. 

The crown hits a nearby wall when coming back to the Mad King Ryan who didn't catch it only to clatter to the ground.

The Mad King Ryan stumbles a little then falls back onto his butt. He leans back against the wall right behind looking up slightly at the sky. "I guess I underestimated Mogar when he’s at his best." He says and when he's done speaking a drop of blood that drops out from the corner of his mouth slides a little down his chin. "My calculations must have been off..." He lets his eyes slip closed.

Ryan?

The Mad King Ryan’s eyes snap open and he looks as a ghostly figure appears in front of him. He smiles happily and shares a loving look with the apparition. "Ray..." He gasps then his eyes slip closed as he falls unconscious. 

Soon the people nearby stop and turn as they hear quietness from what was Mogar and the Mad King Ryan’s fight. They hope to see who won... Only to see both of them collapsed, unconscious and bleeding.

News spreads like wildfire and soon everyone tries to gather around the scene while some rush to find Vav and the Rose Prince Ray... Only to come out of the building a few moments later heads down.

"So?" The woman that got the items to the edge of the forest asks.

"It's the same. We lost them just like how we lost these two." A guard says and everyone gasps at this. 

"Let this war stop." A man who could pass off as being rich steps forward. "There is no reason to fight anymore."

"What!?" The guard roars. "No reason!?!" He stomps over to the man and grabs him by his shirt collar. "You betrayed one our royalty!" He snaps dragging the man closer viciously. "You forced him out even though he was royalty!" 

"And we have served time for our wrong doing." The mayor of the city comes over causing the guard to snap his head to look angrily. "We were forced into slavery. We have learned our lesson." He tries. "We were in the wrong to treat him as we did. We should have realized our mistakes sooner." He continues and watches the guard. "And because we didn't it all came back to us like karma." He smiles softly. "So please. Understand that we have served time much worse than jail and remember the amount of time we spent like this. It's in the two digits if my counting is correct. So please. Let's end this war. We really have learned our lesson." 

The guards eyes narrow then he turns back to the man only to toss him away to the ground. "You're fucking lucky that our royalty was taken down." He growls. "So as of now we have no leader." He turns away but pauses. "But there is one thing that here that we can do for our dear royalty that we have lost." He looks over his shoulder. "Something that will make us feel all the more better about this. Bring forth the man that started the chase one of our kings out movement!"

The man is brought forward by other guards and the guard turns going over to him.

"This is for our King." The guard snarls then slams a sword right into the man.

The man gasps and is released only to fall to his knees then to the ground the sword still in him.

The guard nods to the side in the mayor’s direction and one of the female guards attacks the mayor all too happy to do so.

The mayor falls also dead.

"You'd better hope for your sakes that you were not lying that you learned your lesson." The guard snarls then turns away. "Release them."

The chains are removed then some guards head to free anyone in solitary confinement.

The bodies of the Mad King Ryan and the Rose Prince Ray are picked up to be carried back to the town.

"Please." A woman steps forward. "Let us apologize to his body at least." 

Reluctantly the guard stays and people move closer but stay a respectful distance away as if they would to royalty. 

"We're sorry." 

"We shouldn't have treated you so horribly. Now we know what it might have felt like..."

"Please do forgive us for what we drove you to do."

"It wasn't your fault. We had it coming."

The people say their sorries as the mayors words had helped them truly realize that this was really all their fault.

Hilda, Ash and Rusty make their way to the front and stand there looking at the Rose Prince Rays body. 

"I wish we did something to try to help you sooner." Hilda sighs.

"You should have told us how you felt..." Ash adds. "I guess we were so wrapped up in what we were doing we didn't really notice that something was wrong." 

"Well Vav did believe that something was wrong but couldn't do much about it." Rusty adds. 

"That's enough." The guard turns and joins the group as they head off to go home. 

Funerals were held for all that died especially the four that battled each other only to be taken down by each other. 

Statues were also built both in the middle of the town and in the city each marking where the four's graves lay; also including a place on the pedestals to put offerings or flowers for them. 

The statue in the town is of the two they saw as royalty. The Rose Prince Ray and the Mad King Ryan leaning against each other back to back looking determined and proud. The plate tells of the royalty that helped take over a city then died bravely in a battle against opposing forces.

The statue in the city became known as the cities guardians. It depicts Vav ducking down cape flying behind him as if turning to attack or as if turning to charge at an enemy; while Mogar is seen standing tall with sword raised ready to attack. The plate on the pedestal has writing on it.

In memory of the two heroes who saved us from forced evil slavery, even if it was our fault, from the Mad King and the Rose Prince who was once a hero named X-ray. These two heroes are Mogar and Vav and they have come to be recognized as the cities guardians. May they rest in peace.

The end.


End file.
